Schneegestöber
by SamSidle82
Summary: Am Weihnachtsvorabend, werden Grissom und Sara zu einem Fall gerufen, der in den Bergen ist. Auf Schnee bedeckter Fahrbahn kommen Grissom und Sara von der Fahrbahn ab und rutschen ein Abhang runter. Ein Wettlauf mit der Zeit beginnt, da es in dieser Nacht
1. Chapter 1

**Serie: **CSI Las Vegas  
**Autor:** SamSidle  
**Titel:** Schneegestöber  
**Rating:** R  
**Genre:** Romance/Drama  
**Spoiler:** bisher keine  
**Pairing:** GSR  
**Kurze Zusammenfassung:** Am Weihnachtsvorabend, werden Grissom und Sara zu einem Fall gerufen, der in den Bergen ist. Auf Schnee bedeckter Fahrbahn kommen Grissom und Sara von der Fahrbahn ab und rutschen ein Abhang runter. Ein Wettlauf mit der Zeit beginnt, da es in dieser Nacht den schlimmsten Wintereinbruch seit 50 Jahren gibt und die Temperaturen weiter unter Null sinken.  
Disclaimer: Mir gehören keine der CSI Las Vegas Charaktere, leider. Und ich besitze keine Rechte an CSI.  
**  
Schneegestöber  
**  
**Prolog**

Es war Weihnachtsvorabend und wie jedes Jahr hatte sich Sara freiwillig zum Bereitschaftsdienst gemeldet. Zusammen mit ihrem Supervisor Gil Grissom standen sie auf Abruf bereit, falls in Las Vegas und Umgebung ein Verbrechen geschieht, welches von zwei CSI untersucht werden müsste.

Sara saß zu Hause auf ihrer Couch und zappte durch ihre vielen TV Kanäle. 21.30Uhr und es lief nur Weihnachtsschrott, wie Sara es immer nannte. Sie schaltete verärgert den Fernseher wieder aus, setzte sich an ihren Schreibtisch und klappte ihren Laptop auf.

_Vielleicht haben mir die Jungs eine E-Mail geschrieben._

Und so war es auch. Die 1. E-Mail war von Greg. Er war mit seinen Eltern zu seiner Verwandtschaft nach Norwegen geflogen und verbrachte dort die Weihnachtstage.  
Die Einladung mit ihm nach Norwegen zu fliegen, lehnte Sara dankend ab.

_"Hey Süße.  
Ich hoffe du langweilst dich nicht zu sehr in Vegas ohne mich.  
Da muss man ja glatt hoffen, dass ein Verbrechen geschieht, damit du Spaß haben wirst.  
Wie du auf dem Bild entnehmen kannst, liegt hier wahnsinnig viel Schnee.  
Heißt snowboarden den ganzen Tag.  
Ich wünsche dir noch ein paar schöne Tage, was schwer wird ohne mich. __XD__  
Wir sehen uns bald.  
Frohe Weihnachten oder wie wir in Norwegen sagen "God Jul"  
Bye  
_  
Sara klickte auf das Bild und musste schmunzeln. Greg schaffte es immer wieder, sie zum Lachen zu bringen.

Auf dem Bild sah man Greg im Schnee liegen und einen Schnee-Engel machen.  
Daneben war in den Schnee geschrieben 'Merry X-Mas Sara'.  
Sie speicherte das Bild und klickte auf die nächste E-Mail, welche von Nick war.

_"Frohe Weihnachten Sunshine.  
Wie gern hätten meine Familie und ich dich hier in Texas, aber dir gefallen die Weihnachtstage im leuchtenden Las Vegas wohl besser. __XD__  
Ich wünsche dir trotzdem ein paar schöne Feiertage.  
Genieß die Zeit ohne mich, denn wenn ich zurück komme ist die schöne Zeit vorbei.  
Bis bald.  
Nick."_

Auch Nick hatte ein Bild an seine E-Mail angehangen. Darauf waren er und seine große Familie zu sehen. Nick stand in der Mitte und hielt ein Schild in den Händen.  
Darauf stand:

_"In unseren Herzen bist du bei uns.  
Merry Christmas Sara."_

Sara war gerührt und ihr liefen ein paar Tränen den Wangen herunter. Der Grund warum sie jedes Jahr wieder alle Einladungen von Greg und Nick absagte, war, dass sie angst hatte von ihren Erinnerungen an die Vergangenheit zerrissen zu werden. Sie wusste genau, würde sie das Familienglück der Stokes und Sanders sehen, müsste sie an ihre eigene Familie denken.  
Und die wenigen Feste mit ihrer Familie waren alles andere als besinnlich und familiär.

Ihr Handyklingeln riss Sara aus den Erinnerungen, und als sie sah, wer sie anrief, konnte Sara ihr Lächeln nicht verbergen.

"Hey Grissom."

"Hey Sara. Es tut mir Leid dir sagen zu müssen, dass wir einen Fall haben."

"Kein Problem Griss. Mir ist sowieso langweilig. Ich hoffe du hast was Interessantes für mich."

Am anderen Ende wunderte sich Grissom wie Sara froh sein konnte, zum Dienst geholt zu werden.  
Obwohl, wenn er es sich recht überlegte. Er selber war auch froh etwas zu tun zu bekommen und nicht zu Hause rum zu sitzen.

"Wir müssen allerdings in die Berge. Dort hat man in einer Berghütte 2 Leichen gefunden.  
Der Wetterbericht hat Schnee voraus gesagt, also zieh dich warm an. Ich hole dich in einer halben Stunde ab."

"OK Griss. Bis später."

Sie legten beide auf und Sara begann ihre Sachen zusammen zu suchen. Nach 20 Minuten war sie fertig und wartete auf ihren Supervisor. 'Leichen in einer Berghütte' erinnerte sich Sara an Grissoms Worte.

CSI wie Sara war, machte sie sich schon vorher ihre Gedanken über den Fall. Aber irgendwie konnte sie sich nicht konzentrieren.

Zu sehr hing ihr Gedanke darin fest, sich vorzustellen, wie es wäre mit Grissom Weihnachten in einer einsamen Berghütte zu verbringen.

_Nein Sara, du wolltest doch versuchen, nicht wieder solche Gedanken an Grissom zu verschwenden. Er liebt dich nicht. Zumindest lässt er mich das immer wieder spüren._

Es gab gute und schlechte Tage. Und sie hoffte sehr, dass heute ein guter Tag wird.

Sie hörte ein Hupen und wusste das Grissom vor der Tür stand. Sie machte alle Lichter in ihrer Wohnung aus und ging nach draußen.

Grissom wartete schon vor seinem SUV, um Saras Sachen in Empfang zu nehmen und sie im Kofferraum zu verstauen.

"Hey." begrüßte sie ihn fröhlich.

"Hey Sara. Du scheinst wirklich nicht sehr traurig darüber zu sein, dass ich dich ein paar Stunden vor Weihnachten zu einem Fall rufe."

"Na hör mal. Mit dir in die Berge zu fahren ist auf jedenfall interessanter, als ein Abend mit blöden Weihnachtswiederholungen vor dem Fernseher zu verbringen."

Grissom nahm ihre Sachen entgegen und packte sie in den Kofferraum.

"Wir werden sicher unseren Spaß haben." entgegnete er ihr jetzt genauso so fröhlich.

Beide stiegen ein und fuhren los.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

1. Kapitel

Ausserhalb von Las Vegas wurde es still. Man konnte nicht mehr den gewöhnlichen Las Vegas Krach hören, deshalb machte Sara das Radio an.

Doch was ihr entgegen dröhnte gefiel ihr gar nicht.

Ein Weihnachtslied nach dem anderen.

Genervt lehnte sich Sara zurück und fluchte innerlich über diesen ganzen Weihnachtshype.

Grissom bemerkte natürlich Saras Stimmung.

Er war der Einizige, der wusste warum Sara Weihnachten nicht mochte.

Ihre Familiengeschichte hatte sie ihm vor einiger Zeit erzählt, nachdem sie vor ihm einen Zusammenbruch erlitt.

Er griff zum Radio und wollte eine CD anmachen.

Im selben Moment wollte Sara den Radiosender wieder wechseln.

Ihre Hände berührten sich.

Beide zogen verlegen ihre Hände wieder zurück.

"Soll ich eine CD anmachen?" fragte er.

Am liebsten hätte er sie angesehen dabei.

Er wollte ihr Gesicht sehen, da er ahnte, dass sie genauso verlegen war wie er.

Zu sehen wie sie verlegen war, fand er immer sehr bezaubernd.

Aber sein Blick war konzentriert auf die Straße gerichtet, denn die nahenden Berge machten sich bemerkbar.

Es fing an zu schneien und man konnte kaum mehr 20 Meter weit sehen.

"Ja." beantwortete Sara seine Frage recht leise.

Grissom drückte den CD Button und erschrak beim Klang der Musik.

"Ist das deine CD?" fragte Sara überrascht.

Aus dem Autoradio dröhnte nun Linkin Park, was nicht Grissoms Fall war.

"Die muss Greg gehören." fiel ihm wieder ein.

Sara machte das Handschuhfach auf und suchte nach etwas hörbaren.

Doch hatte sie dabei kein Erfolg.

"Am besten wir lassen es ganz aus."

Ihr Wunsch war Grissom Befehl.

Er machte das Radio aus, was ihn auch nicht weiter störte.

"Wir sind sicher noch eine Stunde unterwegs.

Wenn du möchtest, kannst du versuchen zu schlafen.

Ich finde den Weg schon."

"Wirklich? Ich könnte tatsächlich ein wenig Schlaf gebrauchen." antwortet sie und musste dabei gähnen.

"Gute Nacht Sara." sagte er lachend.

Sara machte es sich auf dem Beifahrersitz noch bequemer und schloss ihre Augen.

"Gute Nacht Grissom." konnte sie noch sagen, denn Sekunden später schlief sie schon.

Grissom konnte nicht anders und betrachtete Sara im Schlaf.

Sie sieht so schön und unbekümmert aus wenn sie schläft.

Ihr rutschte eine Haarsträhne ins Gesicht.

Grissom reiß dich zusammen.

Aber er konnte nicht anders und strich ihr die strähne wieder hinters Ohr.

Eilig sah er wieder auf die Straße, die mittlerweile völlig vom Schnee bedeckt war.

Er blickte nochmal zu Sara und widmete sich zufrieden lächelnd wieder der Straße.

Eine Stunde später standen Grissom die Schweißperlen auf der Stirn.

Nicht weil es im Auto so warm war, sondern weil es für ihn immer schwieriger wurde den SUV auf der Schneebedeckten Straße in der Spur zu halten.

Der dichte Schneefall tat sein übriges und ließ ihn kaum mehr etwas von der Straße sehen.

So nahm er auch kaum wahr, dass die Straße immer schmaler wurde.

Und so passierte es, dass Grissom zu weit rechts steuerte und es nicht verhindern konnte, dass der Wagen den Abhang runter rutschte und erst nach 200 Metern gegen eine Baum knallte und zum stehen kam.

Mit dröhnenden Kopfschmerzen wachte Grissom irgendwann auf.

Im ersten Moment wusste er nicht wo er war.

Nur langsam kehrten seine Erinnerungen, an das was geschehen war und wo er sich befand, zurück.

Und dann fiel ihm noch etwas ein.

"Sara!"

So wie es sein schmerzender Kopf zu ließ, drehte er sich zur Seite.

"Sara?"

Doch Sara zeigte keine Reaktion.

Wenn er es nicht besser wüsste, würde er sagen sie schläft noch tief und fest.

Er schnallte sich ab und beugte sich zu ihr rüber.

Mit Entsetzten musste er feststellen, dass Saras Seite des Wagens am meisten demoliert war.

Aber noch erschreckender war Saras Anblick.

An der rechten Seite ihres Kopfes klaffte eine lange Platzwunde, aus der noch immer Blut strömte.

"Sara kannst du mich hören?" versuchte Grissom es diesmal etwas lauter.

Er versuchte es erst gar nicht mit einem Klaps im Gesicht sie wach zu bekommen, da er nicht wusste wie schwer ihre Kopfverletzung war und Angst hatte, es so noch schlimmer zu machen.

"Komm schon Sara. Wach auf."

Sara hatte sein flehen gehört, stöhnte sie vor Schmerz auf und versuchte ihre Augen zu öffnen.

Sie blinzelte ein paar Mal auf, bevor sie ihre Augen länger offen halten konnte.

Vernahm allerdings alles noch verschwommen.

"Grissom?"

"Ja ich bin hier Sara."

Vorsichtig nahm er ihre scheinbar unverletzte Hand und gab ihr so das sichere Gefühl, dass er bei ihr ist.

"Was ist passiert?" fragte sie mit kaum hörbarer Stimme.

"Der Schnee wurde immer mehr.

Ich konnte kaum mehr die Straße sehen und bin zu weit rechts geraten.

Wir sind einen Abhang runter gerutscht und erst an diesem Baum stehen geblieben.

Es tut mir Leid Sara.

Ich hätte anhalten sollen."

Grissom klang verzweifelt.

Er gab sich die Schuld an dem Unfall und an Saras Zustand.

"Grissom wenn du mir sagst, dass du uns mit Absicht hier runter befördert hast, darfst du dir weiter Selbstvorwürfe machen.

Ansonsten lass uns darauf konzentrieren hier raus zu kommen."

Saras Stimme klang schmerzvoll, was auch Grissom auffiel.

"Bist du noch woanders verletzt?" fragte er mit sorgenvoller Miene.

Sara versuchte sich zu bewegen, da sie selber noch nicht wusste was ihr alles weh tat.

Sie wollte sich etwas zu Grissom drehen, als sie vor Schmerz aufschrie.

"Was Sara? Was tut dir weh?"

"Mein Arm. Gott Griss. Er tut so weh."

"Ganz ruhig Sara. Versuch dich nicht zu bewegen." sagte er ruhig, obwohl es in ihm gar nicht ruhig vor ging.

Die Sorge um Sara machte ihn innerlich fertig.

Nimm dich zusammen, Gil.

Sara braucht dich jetzt. Atme tief durch und überleg was du als erstes machst.

"Wir sollten versuchen Hilfe zu rufen." half Sara ihm auf die Sprünge.

"Du hast recht."

Grissom zog sein Handy aus der Jackentasche.

"Mist. Kein Empfang. Warum sollten diese Dinger auch funktionieren wenn man sie braucht." sagte Grissom aufgebracht.

"Beruhige dich Grissom. Vielleicht geht ja meins."

"Kommst du an dein Handy ran?"

Mit ihrem rechten Arm versuchte es Sara erst gar nicht.

Dummerweise hatte sie ihr Handy in der rechten Hosentasche.

Sie versuchte es mit ihrem linken Arm, bekam es aber nicht raus.

"Ich schaff es nicht." sagte sie ihm unter Schmerzen.

"OK. Dann versuch ich es, wenn du nichts dagegen hast."

Sara nickte zustimmend.

"Ich denke es ist besser, wenn ich es von draußen versuche.

Vielleicht geht die Tür ja noch auf."

Grissom's Tür ließ sich ohne Probleme öffnen.

Draußen erschlugen ihn die Kälte und die Schneemasse.

Der Schnee fiel unaufhörlich.

Durch den hohen Schnee, dauerte es seine Zeit um auf Saras Seite zugelangen.

Erst jetzt sah er das gewaltige Ausmaß dieses Unfalls und vor allem wie viel Glück Sara hatte.

Hätte sie auf der Rückbank gesessen, hätte sie es noch schlimmer getroffen, als es so schon war.

Wie erwartet ließ sich die Tür nicht so einfach öffnen.

Grissom ruckelte und zerrte daran.

Durch seine Bewegung fiel der Schnee von der Seitenscheibe, wodurch er dann Sara schmerzverzerrtes Gesicht sah.

Ein letzter Versuch, aber die Tür ging nicht auf.

"Ich bekomm sie nicht auf." gab er ihr zu wissen, als er wieder ins Auto stieg.

"Hab ich gemerkt." gab sie leicht vor Schmerz stöhnend zurück.

"Hab ich dir weh getan?"

"Geht schon.

Vielleicht kommst du ja auch so ran."

Grissom beugte sich wieder über sie und versuchte an ihre Hosentasche zu kommen.

Allerdings war ihr verletzter Arm im Weg.

"Meinst du, du schaffst es deinen Arm ein wenig zu heben?"

"Ich versuche es. Aber bitte beeil dich.

Es tut höllisch weh."

Sie tut mir so Leid. Warum kann ich nicht an ihrer Stelle sein.

Unter starken Schmerzen schaffte sie es ihren Arm um einige Zentimetern an zu heben.

So schnell wie möglich zog er ihr Handy aus der Tasche, bevor sie ihren Arm wieder absetzte.

"Gott das tut so weh."

Sara hatte ihre Augen vor Schmerz zusammen gekniffen.

Als sie sie wieder öffnete, verschwand auf Schlag ein Teil der Schmerzen, denn sie blickte in die stahlblauen, mitfühlenden Augen, Gil Grissoms.

Noch immer war er über sie gebeugt.

Die beiden CSIs sahen sich an und vergaßen für einen Moment den Unfall.

Sara war fasziniert von seinen Augen, die gerade soviel Mitgefühl und Sorge ausstrahlten.

Ihr aber ein sicheres Gefühl vermittelten und sie um einiges ruhiger werden ließ.

Grissom sah in ihren Augen großen Schmerz.

Und trotzdem konnte er seinen Blick nicht von ihr abwenden.

Irgendwas hielt seinen Blick fest.

Da war etwas anderes, wovon er selber wusste es lieber nicht raus zu lassen.

Etwas, dass er seit Jahren in sich versteckte.

"Mal sehen ob dein Handy funktioniert." unterbrach er die elektrisierende Stille.

Er setzte sich zurück in seinen Sitz und wollte eine Nummer eingeben.

Doch als das Display erleuchtete, sah er als Hintergrundbild ein ihm sehr bekanntes Foto.

Es musste jetzt schon 8 Jahre her sein, als dieses Bild entstand.

Er sah eine sehr junge Sara Sidle mit dem Lächeln im Gesicht, welches er so liebte.

Und neben Sara stand Dr. Gilbert Grissom.

"Es war damals eine schöne zeit." sagte Sara als sie bemerkte das Grissom sich das Bild ansah.

"Ja das war es wirklich." sprach er, aber wandte sein Blick nicht vom Handy ab.

"Ich wünschte es wäre wie damals." sagte sie ehrlich.

Das wünsche ich mir auch. Für mich war es auch eine schöne Zeit.

Bis ich bemerkte, das ich viel zu viel empfinde, als ich hätte dürfen.

Und genauso geht es mir in Vegas.

Am College konnte er noch vor seinen Gefühlen davon laufen.

Doch in Vegas konnte er nicht mehr weg rennen.

So stieß er Sara immer wieder vor den Kopf und verletzte sie damit.

"Du solltest Hilfe rufen, bevor der Akku leer ist." holte Sara ihn aus seinen Erinnerungen zurück.

"Natürlich."

Grissom lächelte.

"Ich glaub es ja nicht.

Dein Handy hat tatsächlich Empfang.

Nicht viel, aber es wird reichen um einen Notruf zu senden."

"Na dann leg mal los." sagte Sara genauso lächelnd, als sie Grissoms Begeisterung sah.

Er versuchte als erstes Brass zu erreichen, da der Detective auch in Bereitschaft war.

"Brass?

Hören sie mich?.....

Hier ist Grissom.

Sara und ich hatten einen Unfall.

Sie ist verletzt. Wir brauchen Hilfe.

Ich kann ihnen nicht genau sagen wo wir sind.

Peilen sie einfach das GPS meines SUVs an.

Haben sie verstanden Brass? BRASS?"

Grissom hörte nur noch ein Piepen, weil die Leitung ab brach.

"Er hat dich nicht gehört, oder?" fragte sie vorsichtig, da sie ahnte, dass Grissom gerade sehr angespannt war.

"Ich weiß es nicht. Jedenfalls konnte ich ihn nicht hören."

"Also hat er dich ja vielleicht doch gehört."

Grissom musste schmunzeln.

Trotz ihrer Lage, konnte Sara noch positiv denken.

Grissom startet noch einen Versuch einen Notruf zu senden, doch dei Schneemaßen schienen jetzt jeglichen Empfang zu verhindern.

"Verdammt." fluchet er.

"Brass hat es gehört, Grissom. Da bin ich mir sicher." versuchet Sara ihn zu beruhigen.

Doch Grissom brodelte.

Er war sauer auf sich selbst und gab sich die Schuld, dass er sich, aber vor allem Sara in diese Lage gebracht hat.

Vor Wut schlug er auf Lenkrad. Immer und immer wieder.

Dabei merkte er nicht, wie sich Sara zu ihm drehte, ihren linken Arm zu ihm streckte und ihre Hand auf seine legte.

Grissom hörte abrupt auf und sah zu Sara, als er ihre Hand spürte.

"Wir schaffen das." versuchte sie heraus zu bringen.

Durch die Drehung zog ein gewaltiger Schmerz durch ihren Körper.

Grissom führte seine Hand an ihre Wange und sah ihr eindringlich in ihre Augen.

"Entschuldige Sara, aber ich weiß einfach nicht wie ich uns hier raus bringen kann.

Das macht mich wütend."

"Wir kommen hier schon raus, Griss." sagte sie schwach und mit zittriger Stimme.

"Ist dir kalt?"

Er vernahm ihr nicken.

"Ich hol die ein paar Decken aus dem Kofferraum."

Sara nickte wiederum und lehnte sich in ihrem Sitz wieder zurück, als sie vor schmerz auf stöhnte.

Grissom der schon fast ausgestiegen war, drehte sich zu ihr um.

"Alles ok?"

In ihrem Gesicht konnte er eine Tränen über ihre Wange laufen sehen.

"Mein Arm tut so weh."

"Versuche dich nicht zu bewegen.

Wenn du was brauchst, sag mir einfach bescheid.

Ich werde dir jeden Wunsch erfüllen."

"Jeden?" fragte sie jetzt grinsend.

Selbst in dieser Lage verliert sie nicht ihren Humor.

Was liebe ich das.

"Jeden." gab er ebenso grinsend zurück.

"Ich bin gleich zurück." sagte er noch und stieg aus.

Draußen stellte er fest, dass es aufgehört hatte zu schneien.

Er sah sich ein wenig um, konnte aber nichts sehen, außer jede Menge Schnee.

Entsetzt blickte er den steilen Abhang hinauf.

Wir hatten wirklich verdammtes Glück.

Der Schnee hatte auch ihre Spuren verdeckt.

Niemand würde sie entdecken.

Er drehte sich zum Wagen, der ebenfalls vom Schnee komplett zugedeckt war.

Grissom ging wieder zum Auto und fing an es vom Schnee zu befreien.

Seinen schwarzen SUV sollte man im weißen Schnee nun besser erkennen.

Der Wagen war fast frei, nur noch die Windschutzscheibe fehlte.

Er fing an, die Scheibe, auf Saras Seite vom Schnee zu befreien und sah durch die nun freie Scheibe in den Wagen.

Sein Herz schlug schneller, als er in das lächelnde Gesicht Saras sah.

Er winkte ihr zu und bekam ein noch größeres Lächeln wieder zurück.

Schnell fegte er den Rest des Schnees vom Auto, ging zum Kofferraum, der zu seinem Glück ohne Probleme aufging und holte einige Sachen heraus.

Zurück an der Fahrertür, sah er von außen durch die Scheibe, dass Sara ihre Augen geschlossen hatte.

Leise öffnete er seine Tür und stieg ein.

Wie mache ich das jetzt am besten?

Er nahm die 2 Decken, die er mitgebracht hatte und machte sie auseinander.

Vorsichtig beugte er sich über Sara und legte behutsam die Decken über sie.

So konzentriert darauf sie nicht zu wecken oder ihr weh zu tun, bemerkte er nicht wie nah sich ihre Gesichter gekommen waren.

Bei der Drehung, die er machte um zu schauen ob Sara noch schläft, hätte er fast ihre Lippen gestreift.

Starr vor Schreck, blieb er in seiner Position.

Ihr kalter Atme prallte auf seine Lippen.

Ihre Lippen waren vor Kälte schon bläulich angelaufen.

Er verspürte den Drang ihre Lippen zu berühren, sie zu wärmen, ihnen das zarte rosa wieder zu verleihen.

Nur noch Millimeter trennten ihn von Saras Lippen.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

2. Kapitel

Wie wusste er nicht, doch auf einmal berührten sich ihre Lippen.  
Er gab ihr einen sanften Kuss und blickte auf ihre geschlossenen Augen.  
_Ob sie etwas merkt?_  
Er schrak zusammen, als plötzlich ein Handy klingelte.  
Von dem auch Sara wach wurde.  
Noch immer waren die Zwei nur Millimeter voneinander getrennt.  
"Entschuldige. Ich hab dir nur die Decke überlegt und wollte dich nicht wecken."  
"Grissom, das Telefon."  
Grissom war so durcheinander, dass er das Klingeln nicht vernahm.  
"Grissom." wurde Sara etwas lauter.  
Er blinzelte mit seinen Augen und rückte wieder auf seinen Sitz.  
Es war Saras Handy, welches klingelte.  
Er nahm es vom Armaturenbrett und sah aufs Display.  
"Es ist Brass." sagte er freudig.  
"Ich wusste es." gab Sara lächelnd von sich.  
Und Grissom warf ihr ein hoffnungsvolles Lächeln zurück.  
"Können sie mich hören, Brass?" schrie Grissom ins Telefon.  
"Ja Gil. Besser als sie denken." meldete sich Brass, dessen Gehörgang von Grissom einmal gut durchgepustet wurde.  
Dadurch, das der Schneefall aufhörte, hatte sich der Empfang wieder gebessert.  
"Brass, Sara ist verletzt. Wir.."  
"Ich weiß Grissom. Ich hatte ihren Anruf vorhin verstanden, aber sie hatten mich anscheinend nicht gehört.  
Wir haben ihren Standort schon heraus gefunden, nur ist diese Stelle schwer zu erreichen.  
Das war der schlimmste Wintereinbruch seit 50 Jahren.  
Die Rettungskräfte werden in frühestens 2 Stunden bei ihnen sein.  
Ist Sara schwer verletzt?"  
"Mir geht es gut Brass." rief Sara, die den lauten Detective auch ohne Lautsprecher hören konnte.  
Grissom sah sie verärgert an.  
"Sara geht es gar nicht gut. Sie hat eine Kopfverletzung und ihr Arm ist gebrochen."  
Jetzt war Sara es die ärgerlich drein schaute.  
Sie sahen sich gegenseitig grimmig an, bis Sara ihren Blick abwandte und hinaus in den Schnee sah.  
"Bitte beeilen sie sich Brass.  
Die Kälte wird uns sicher bald zu schaffen machen."  
"Wir kommen so schnell es der Schnee zulässt.  
Passen sie gut auf Sara auf." sagte Brass leise, damit sie es diesmal nicht mitbekam.  
"Das werde ich. Bis später."  
"Bye."  
Grissom legte das Handy wieder auf das Armaturenbrett und sah zu Sara.  
"Dir geht es gar nicht gut Sara. Ich merk doch was du für Schmerzen hast.  
An deinen blauen Lippen kann ich sehen, dass du unterkühlt bist.  
Die Rettungskräfte werden 2 Stunden brauchen um hier zu sein.  
Wir müssen versuchen dich warm zu halten."  
In Grissoms Stimme war die Besorgnis unüberhörbar.  
Seine Sorge um Sara wuchs von Minute zu Minute.  
_Warum muss sie mir nur unbedingt beweisen wollen wie stark sie ist? __  
__Ich weiß, dass sie eine starke unabhängige Frau ist._  
Er rückte wieder etwas näher an sie ran, wobei Sara ihr Gesicht zum Seitenfenster wandte um seinen Blick aus dem Weg zu gehen.  
"Bitte sieh mich an, Sara." sagte er mit ruhiger Stimme.  
Er näherte sich ihr weiter, nahm sanft ihr Kinn und führte ihr Gesicht zu sich.  
Kaum hatten sich ihre Blicke wieder getroffen, war es um Sara geschehen.  
Tränen liefen ihr übers Gesicht.  
"Es tut mir Leid." sagte sie mit zittriger Stimme.  
"Hey du brauchst dich nicht zu entschuldigen.  
Nur möchte ich, dass du mir sagst wenn es dir schlechter geht und du Schmerzen hast.  
Du musst das hier nicht alleine durchstehen.  
Ich bin bei dir und werde es auch bleiben.  
Mir liegt zu viel an dir, dass ich dich so einfach leiden lasse.  
Also bitte lass mich dir helfen."  
Seine Worte trieben nur noch mehr Tränen in Saras Augen.  
"OK?"  
Grissom spürte Saras Nicken und war erleichtert das sie sich nicht wieder von im weg drehte.  
"OK. Dann sollten wir mal versuchen dich warm zu bekommen." lächelte er ihr entgegen und schaffte es so ihr ebenfalls ein Lächeln zu entlocken.  
Vom Rücksitz holte er noch eine weitere Jacke, die er eigentlich für sich mitgebracht hatte.  
Doch Grissom spürte die Kälte im Moment nicht.  
Sein Hauptaugenmerk galt jetzt Sara.  
Er nahm die Decke von ihr, legte vorsichtig seine Jacke über sie rüber und machte das gleiche mit den Decken.  
Er wusste allerdings, dass es nicht lange dauern würde bis der Frost auch durch diese neue Schicht gearbeitet hat.  
"Wäre ich mal doch mit Nick oder Greg gefahren. Wobei ich Nick jetzt vorziehen würde, da es in Texas sicher wärmer ist." versuchte Sara die Stimmung wieder etwas zu lockern.  
"Oh ja. In Texas wäre ich jetzt auch gern." träumte er laut.  
Er sah zu Sara, die nachzudenken schien.  
"Du, Greg und Nick versteht euch wirklich sehr gut, hab ich das Gefühl."  
"Wir sind gute Freunde. Beste Freunde.  
Greg und Nick haben mir durch schwere Zeiten geholfen und mir wieder auf die Beine geholfen, als es mir schlecht ging."  
Grissom ahnte welche schwere Zeiten sie meinte.  
Er wusste welches Leid er ihr immer wieder durch seine Zurückweisungen zugefügt hatte.  
Stolz darauf war er keines wegs, doch brachte er es einfach nicht fertig über seinen Schatten zu springen.

Eine halbe Stunde verging und so langsam macht sich auch bei Grissom die Kälte bemerkbar.  
Er rieb sich die Hände und hauchte in sie hinein, was ihm eine kurze Wärme verschaffte.  
Sein Blick führte wieder zu Sara.  
Ihr Anblick ließ seine Sorge wieder wachsen.  
Sie zitterte am ganzen Körper.  
Saras Augen fielen immer wieder zu.  
Zu erschöpft sie offen zu halten, zu kalt um zu schlafen und sie geschlossen lassen.  
"Sara?"  
Sehr langsam drehte Sara ihren Kopf zu Grissom.  
Immer wieder fielen ihre Augen zu.  
An ihrem Atem, der in der Luft kondensierte, konnte er sich ausmalen wie kalt es mittlerweile im Wagen sein musste.  
Ein Blick in die Armaturen verriet ihm -15°C.  
"Griss... Ich... Ich weiß.. nicht.. wie lang ich...diese Kälte... noch aushalte."  
Ihre Stimme war schwach und kaum zu hören.  
Ihm wurde bewusst, dass sie es nicht schaffen würde bis Hilfe käme.  
Vorher würde sie an Unterkühlung sterben.  
Am liebsten hätte er sie in seine Arme genommen und etwas von seiner restlichen Wärme an sie abgegeben.  
Da kam ihn eine Idee, die beiden helfen würde die Kälte besser zu ertragen und so Sara sicher bis zum Eintreffen der Rettungskräfte, durchhalten lassen würde.  
Allerdings wäre das für Sara auch mit jeder Menge Schmerz verbunden.  
"Würdest du es auf die Rückbank schaffen?"  
Sara sah ihn verwundert an.  
"Ich denke es ist das Beste, wenn wir uns gegenseitig warm halten. Und das geht nur auf der Rückbank.  
Bist du damit einverstanden?"  
Erwartungsvoll sah Grissom Sara an.  
Er ahnte, dass ihr diese Idee nicht gefallen würde.  
"Nur wenn ich jedem erzählen darf, dass ich in den Armen meines Supervisors lag." grinste sie ihn an.  
"Wenn wir hier einigermaßen heil raus kommen, nehm ich dich vor den anderen in den Arm, um ihnen vorzuführen, wie es ungefähr ausgesehen hat."  
Mit dieser Antwort hätte Sara wirklich nicht gerechnet.  
Ihr verblüfftes Gesicht, ließ Grissom erst merken was er da gerade sagte.  
Doch zurück nehmen wollte er es auch nicht mehr.  
Denn der Gedanke daran brachte ihm ein Lächeln ein.  
"Wollen wir?"  
Sara nickte und ließ ihr Lächeln verschwinden, da sie wusste dass das kleine Stück bis auf die Rückbank ihr nochmal alles ab verlangen würde.  
Grissom nahm die Decken und die Jacke von ihr und legte sie auf die Rückbank.  
Dann reichte er ihr seine Hand um ihr hoch zu helfen.  
Als er Saras Hand ergriff, spürte er, dass aus ihrem Körper jegliche Wärme verbraucht war.  
Mit seiner anderen Hand griff er nach ihrer Schulter.  
"Auf 3. 1, 2, 3"  
Sara schaffte es sich auf die Beine zu hieven, stöhnte aber vor Schmerz auf.  
"Geht's wieder?"  
Sara nickte.  
"Lass uns das so schnell wie möglich hinter uns bringen." brachte sie mit schmerzverzerrten Gesicht hervor.  
"OK. Dann weiter."  
Zentimeter für Zentimeter arbeiteten sich die Zwei nach hinten.  
Grissom war dabei immer bedacht nichts gegen ihren verletzten Arm kommen zu lassen.  
Aber allein die Bewegung ließ Sara immer wieder aufstöhnen.  
Der erste Teil war geschafft, als sie schon mal an der Rückbank angekommen waren.  
Grissom hielt Sara noch fest, als er sich hinsetzte, da er merkte, dass sie zu schwach war um alleine zu stehen.  
Jetzt kam der schwierigste Teil.  
Vorsichtig zog er Sara zu sich ran.  
Sie drehte sich mit dem Rücken zu ihm und setzte sich auf seinen Schoss.  
"War doch gar nicht so schwer.  
Den Rest schaffst du auch noch.  
Lehn dich einfach vorsichtig zurück.  
Den Rest mache ich."  
Langsam lehnte sie sich zurück, konnte es aber nicht vermeiden ihren verletzten Arm zu bewegen.  
Ihr schossen die Tränen ins Gesicht.  
Es dauerte ein wenig bis sie eine bequeme Position gefunden hatte.  
Beide lagen nun auf der Rückbank.  
Grissom mit dem Rücken an die Tür gelehnt, während Sara Grissoms weichen Oberköper als Rückenlehne hatte.  
Vor Erschöpfung ließ sie ihren Kopf nach hinten fallen, so das er auf Grissoms Schulter ruhte.  
So kam er in den wohltuenden Genuss den lavendel ähnlichen Duft ihrer Haare zu riechen.  
Mit seiner freien Hand deckte er sich und Sara wieder zu.  
Grissom spürte wie sich Saras Atmung nach dieser Anstrengung wieder beruhigte.  
"Besser?" fragte er.  
"Ja. Danke." sagte sie schwach.  
_Warum muss mir nur mein Arm so verdammt weh tun, dann könnte ich diesen Moment viel mehr genießen.__  
__Ich liege in den Armen des Mannes meiner Träume.__  
__Seine Wärme tut so gut._  
Grissom genoss die Situation genauso wie Sara.  
Ihre Nähe brachten Gefühle in ihm hervor, von denen er nicht wusste, dass es sie gibt.  
Sara war schon immer etwas Besonderes für ihn.  
Ihm wurde bewusst, dass es so nicht weiter gehen konnte.  
Seine Gefühle waren immer da, doch ließ er sie im Verborgenen.  
_Ich sollte ihr sagen was sie mir bedeutet und in mir auslöst.__  
__Das ich keine Minute mehr ohne sie sein möchte.__  
__Das ich sie in den Armen halten möchte, auch ohne das wir in so einer Situation stecken.__  
_"Sara ich weiß nicht wo ich beginnen soll.  
Am besten am Anfang.  
schon seit ich dich in San Francisco das erste Mal gesehen habe, weiß ich, dass du immer mehr warst für mich, als nur meine Studentin.  
Und das hat alles nur noch schwerer gemacht für mich.  
In Vegas war es nicht leichter.  
Ich als dein Vorgesetzter kann ich nicht mit dir, meinem CSI, eine Beziehung eingehen.  
Gerade mit Ecklie als Assistent Chief, wäre dort immer das Argument, dass ich dich Bevorzuge, weil wir zusammen sind.  
Doch das ist mir jetzt egal.  
Ich möchte mit dir mein Leben verbringen und dich keine Minute meines Lebens mehr missen.  
Ich liebe dich Sara und das tue ich schon seit wir uns das erste Mal getroffen haben."  
Jetzt ist es endlich raus.  
Doch Sara zeigte keine Reaktion.  
Er blickte zur Seite und sah die schlafende Sara.  
_Was sie wohl noch mitbekommen hat von dem was ich ihr eben erzählt habe.  
__Aber es ist wieder so typisch.__  
__Ich schaffe es endlich meine wahren Gefühle Preis zu geben und Sara hat es wahrscheinlich nicht mitbekommen._  
Grissom seufzte auf, lehnte sich zurück und schloss die Augen.  
Als er sie wieder öffnete sah er durch das Dachfenster seines SUVs in die Sterne.  
Er sah eine Sternschnuppe und wünschte sich etwas.  
_Ich hoffe mein Wunsch wird in Erfüllung gehen._  
Für Grissom wurde es auch immer schwerer die Augen offen zu halten.  
Nicht mehr lange und Grissom war eingeschlafen, mit Sara in seinen Armen.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

3. Kapitel

"Grissom... Grissom hören sie mich?  
Kommen sie schon alter Junge.  
Wachen sie auf."  
"Sara?"  
Grissoms Augen waren noch geschlossen.  
Er glaubte zu träumen. Jemand rüttelte an ihm.  
"Was ist Sara?"  
"Gil machen sie endlich die Augen auf." forderte eine tiefe ruhige Stimme.  
Grissom fiel es schwer seine Augenlider zu öffnen.  
Sein Körper zitterte vor Kälte.  
Er fühlte irgendetwas war anders.  
Das Gewicht auf seinem Körper war nicht mehr zu spüren.  
"SARA!" schrak Grissom mit weit aufgerissenen Augen hoch.  
"Beruhigen sie sich Grissom."  
Jim Brass war mit den Rettungskräften zum Unfallort gekommen, weil er persönlich sicher stellen wollte, dass es seinen Kollegen und Freunden gut geht.  
"Wo ist sie, Brass? Sie ist schwer verletzt. Ihr Arm..."  
Grissom rang nach Luft.  
Seine Sorge um Sara schnürte seinen Hals zu.  
"Sie ist schon im Helikopter.  
Jetzt sind sie dran. Können sie aufstehen?"  
Brass reichte ihm die Hand und half ih aus dem Wagen zu steigen.  
Im Schnee angekommen, zitterten Grissom die Knie und sackte zusammen.  
Brass schaffte es gerade noch Grissom aufzufangen, damit dieser nicht in den Schnee fiel.  
"Kann mir hier mal jemand helfen?" brüllte Brass Richtung Sanitäter.  
"Geht schon Brass." sagte Grissom, als er seine Beine wieder unter Kontrolle hatte.  
"Die Kälte hat wohl für kurze Zeit jegliches Gefühl aus meinen Beinen genommen." versuchte er Brass zu beruhigen.  
Doch der ließ sich nicht beeindrucken von Grissoms Worten.  
"Kommt hier mal endlich jemand." rief er verärgert.  
2 Sanitäter kamen ihm entgegen.  
Einer legte Grissom eine Decke über, während der anderen Grissom stützend unter den Arm griff.  
Im Helikopter war Grissom froh, wieder bei Sara zu sein.  
"Ist sie bewusstlos?" fragte er nervös.  
Sara war in Rettungsdecken eingehüllt und nur noch ihr Gesicht war zu erkennen.  
"Wir haben, um Miss Sidle den Transport so leicht wie möglich zu machen, ihr ein starkes Schmerz- und Beruhigungsmittel gegeben."  
Der Arzt sah, wie argwöhnisch Grissom die Schläuche betrachtete, die zu Sara unter die Decke führten.  
"Durch diesen Schlauch führen wir Miss Sidle eine Kochsalzlösung zu, um ihren Kreislauf wieder in Schwung zu bringen.  
Ihre Temperatur war bedrohlich nah weit unten.  
Wenn sie sich nicht gegenseitig gewärmt hätten, wäre sie vielleicht schon nicht mehr am Leben.  
Das hat ihr das Leben gerettet."  
Grissom riss entsetzt seine Augen auf.  
_Sie hätte tot sein können._  
Allein der Gedanke daran brach ihm das Herz.  
"Aber sie wird wieder gesund?"  
"Ich kann hier im Helikopter noch keine genauen Untersuchungen machen, aber es sieht gut aus.  
Ihre Temperatur ist schon wieder gestiegen.  
Was ihren Arm betrifft, müssen wir die Röntgenbilder im Krankenhaus abwarten."  
Grissom atmete erleichtert aus.  
Er hatte mit dem Schlimmsten gerechnet.  
Noch im Helikopter verbesserte sich Saras Zustand weiter.  
"Ich hab dir doch gesagt Brass hat dich gehört."  
Sara wurde wach und suchte Grissoms Blick.  
Grissom lächelte sie an.  
"Ja, da hattest du recht."  
Grissom blickte zu Brass, der sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen konnte.  
Brass wusste schon immer, dass zwischen Grissom und Sara etwas Besonderes war.  
Ihm entfielen nicht die Blicke, die sich die Zwei gerade zuwarfen, wenn der andere gerade nicht hinsah.  
Grissom ignorierte Brass Grinsen und wandte sich wieder Sara zu.  
Doch diese hatte schon wieder ihre Augen geschlossen und schlief.  
"Ihr habt verdammtes Glück gehabt." sprach Brass Grissom an, der noch immer mit seinem Blick an Sara fest hing.  
"Wie bitte?"  
"Ich sagte, ihr hattet verdammtes Glück, Gil.  
Ihr hättet tot sein können." sagte Brass ernst.  
"Ich weiß Jim. Sara wäre fasst erfroren.  
Hoffentlich wird ihr Arm wieder hergestellt."  
Grissom war am Ende.  
Fast wäre er und seine Mitarbeiterin ums Leben gekommen.  
Nicht irgendeine Mitarbeiterin.  
Sara. Seine große Liebe.  
Nur wusste sie nichts davon, dass er genauso fühlte wie sie selbst.  
_Ich muss es ihr unbedingt sagen, sonst wird sie recht behalten und es wird zu spät sein.___

Im Krankenhaus angekommen, stellte sich heraus, dass Saras Arm zwar an 2 Stellen gebrochen war, aber sie keine bleibenden Schäden davon tragen würde.  
Ihr Arm war bis zur Schulter in einem dicken Gips eingepackt und ihre Platzwunde wurde mit 8 Stichen genäht.  
Sara war erfreut zu hören, dass sie noch am selben Tag wieder nach Hause durfte.  
Sie blieb für ein paar Stunden im Krankenhaus bis ihr Körper wieder normale Temperatur erreichte.  
Brass fuhr mit Grissom Sara nach Hause.  
Sie saß auf dem Rücksitz und war schon längst wieder eingeschlafen.  
Besorgt sag Grissom immer wieder zu ihr nach hinten.  
"Es geht ihr gut Grissom.  
Sie haben die Ärzte gehört.  
Ihr Arm wird wieder wie vorher und die Gehirnerschütterung wird sie in ein paar Tagen schon wieder vergessen haben."  
"Aber hätte sie nicht mit einer Gehirnerschütterung im Krankenhaus bleiben müssen?"  
"Nicht wenn man Sara Sidle heißt und Krankenhäuser hasst."  
Grissom seufzte auf.  
Das war wieder typisch Sara.  
Aber er konnte ihre Abneigung zu Krankenhäusern verstehen.  
In ihrer Kindheit hatte sie zu viel Zeit an solchen Orten verbracht und ihr Erinnerungen beschert, auf die sie gerne verzichten wollte.  
Brass hielt, als sie vor Saras Wohnung ankamen.  
Der Detective wollte gerade ansetzten um Sara zu wecken, ihn Grissom aber die Hand auf die Schulter legte um ihn daran zu hindern.  
"Ich mach das schon. Schließen sie die Tür auf." sagte Griss und gab Brass Saras Wohnungsschlüssel, die er ihr zuvor abnahm.  
Die beiden Männer stiegen aus und gingen zu Saras Tür.  
Brass hielt die Autotür auf, während Grissom die schlafende Sara in seine Arme nahm und sie zu ihrer Wohnung trug.  
Schnell ging Brass zur Wohnungstür und schloss sie auf.  
Er war verwundert, dass Grissom sofort wusste in welche Richtung er gehen musste um in Saras Schlafzimmer zu gelangen.  
Kurz bevor Grissom Sara in ihr Bett legte, wurde sie wach.  
"Es wird langsam zur Gewohnheit, dass du mich in deinen Armen hältst." sagte sie noch recht schläfrig, brachte aber trotz ihrer Müdigkeit ein Lächeln heraus.  
Grissom grinste sie an.  
Ihr Lächeln brachten seine Gefühle wieder in Wallung.  
Vorsichtig legte er sie in ihr Bett und sah weiter in ihr lächelndes Gesicht.  
"Danke für alles Griss." schaffte sie noch mit halb offenen Augen zu sagen.  
Grissom drückte ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn.  
"Schlaf gut Sara. Wir sehen uns später."  
Er wusste nicht, ob Sara seine Worte noch war nahm, denn ihre Augen waren wieder geschlossen.  
Behutsam legte er ihre Bettdecke über sie.  
Der Kuss auf die Stirn war ihm nicht genug.  
Er wollte noch einmal ihre weichen Lippen spüren.  
_Wer weiß ob ich je wieder in den Genuss komme ihr so nah zu sein._  
Einmal mehr küsste er die schlafende Sara.  
Nur leicht um sie nicht doch zu wecken.  
_Wie schön wäre es, wenn sie meine Küsse erwidern würde.__  
_Grissom löste sich von ihr und betrachtete sie eine Weile.  
_Sie ist so wunderschön._  
Mit seiner Hand strich er ihr über die Wange.  
_Es ist schön endlich wieder Wärme von ihr zu spüren.__  
_Gedankenverloren ging Grissom aus Saras Schlafzimmer und stieß dabei fast mit Brass zusammen, der die ganze Szene mitbekam.  
"Sie sollten ihr es endlich sagen." gab Brass ernst von sich.  
Grissom trat ganz aus dem Zimmer und schloss leise die Tür.  
"Wovon sprechen sie?"  
"Kommen sie Gil. Sie wissen genau was ich meine.  
Dass Sara ihnen mehr bedeutet, als nur eine Kollegin, weiß ich wahrscheinlich länger als sie selbst.  
Sara wird nicht ewig warten. Sagen sie ihr es endlich.  
"Habe ich schon."  
"Und?"  
"Sie hat geschlafen."  
Grissom schaute betrübt.  
Brass hingegen grinste.  
Das ist so unverkennbar.  
"Dann sagen sie ihr es schnellst möglich im wachen Zustand." grinste er Grissom weiter an, der daraufhin mitlachen musste.  
Die beiden Männer gingen in Saras Wohnzimmer und setzten sich auf das Sofa.  
Brass sah sich ein wenig um.  
"Sara hat mit Weihnachten nicht viel am Hut." bemerkte er.  
In Saras Wohnung konnte Brass nichts Weihnachtliches entdecken.  
Da kam Grissom eine Idee und lächelte.  
"Was?" fragte Brass.  
"Haben sie ein paar Stunden Zeit?"  
"Es ist ruhig im Moment.  
Hoffen sie, dass keine Leiche dazwischen kommt.  
Weihen sie mich ein." forderte Brass ungeduldig.  
Grissom erzählte ihm von seinem Vorhaben, wobei Brass große Augen machte.  
"Mensch Grissom, sie werden ja noch zum Romantiker." lachte er ihm entgegen.  
"Meinen sie, es wird Sara gefallen?"  
"Wäre ich eine Frau, würde es mir gefallen."  
"Sara ist keine normale Frau."  
"Das stimmt Gil.  
Sara ist eine besondere Frau, die es endlich verdient hat glücklich zu sein.  
Es wird ihr gefallen, da bin ich mir sicher." sagte der Detective ernst.  
"Gut. Dann lassen sie uns mal anfangen, bevor Sara aufwacht."  
Grissom schnappte sich seine Jacke und verließ mit Brass Saras Wohnung.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

4. Kapitel

Vier Stunden später wachte Sara auf.  
Ihr Kopf schmerzte.  
Mit ihrem rechten Arm wollte sie sich eine Flasche Wasser vom Nachttisch nehmen.  
Bis sie bemerkte, dass ihr Arm in Gips war.  
Die Erinnerungen an letzter Nacht kam in ihr wieder hoch.  
Der Unfall mit Grissom. Der Schnee. Die Kälte. Die Schmerzen. Grissoms Wärme.  
Sie erinnerte sich gerne an dem Moment auf der Rückbank.  
_Näher werde ich ihm wohl nie wieder kommen.__  
_"Grissom?" fragte sie hoffnungsvoll.  
Doch wie sie es sich gedacht hatte, war er nicht mehr da.  
_Was hast du geglaubt Sara, dass er hier an deinem Bett wacht und für dich sorgt?__  
__Träum weiter!__  
_Saras brummender Schädel meldete sich wieder.  
Sie stieg aus dem Bett um ins Wohnzimmer zu gehen, da dort ihre Schmerztabletten vom Krankenhaus lagen.  
Langsam und mit halb geschlossenen Augen, tapste Sara zur Tür.  
Sie öffnete sie und war plötzlich hell wach.  
Nur Kerzenlicht erhellte das Zimmer.  
Sara traute ihren Augen kaum.  
Ein angenehmer, zimtiger Geruch durchfuhr den Raum.  
Mit langsamen Schritten trat sie weiter in ihr Wohnzimmer und war überwältigt von dem was sich ihr bot.  
Auf ihrem Schrank, stand eine Krippenspieluhr, die einen weihnachtlichen Klang von sich gab.  
Mit einem Mal wurde es in einer Ecke hell.  
Die Lichterkette eines Weihnachtsbaumes strahlte ihr entgegen.  
"Was..." mehr brachte Sara nicht raus.  
Überwältigt von ihrer wunderschön weihnachtlich dekorierten Wohnung, schossen ihr Tränen in die Augen.  
Grissom trat hinter dem Weihnachtsbaum hervor und lächelte sie an.  
"Frohe Weihnachten, Sara."  
Sara stand bewegungsunfähig da und wusste nicht wie ihr geschieht.  
Grissom trat an sie heran.  
"Ich hoffe es gefällt dir?"  
Mit offenem Mund nickte sie ihm zu.  
Nicht fähig etwas zu sagen.  
Grissom nahm sie an die Hand und führte Sara an den Esstisch.  
Dieser war genauso weihnachtlich geschmückt, wie der Rest der Wohnung.  
"Griss... Das ist... einfach... wunderschön." schaffte Sara zu sagen.  
Weitere Tränen rannen über ihr Gesicht.  
Grissom führte sie zu ihrem Stuhl und schob ihn ran, als sie dabei war sich zu setzten.  
Er nahm gegenüber von ihr Platz.  
"Hast du das alles allein gemacht?"  
Sara hatte sich wieder etwas gefangen.  
"Brass hat mir geholfen die Sachen zu besorgen.  
Es ist gar nicht so einfach am Weihnachtsabend Tannenbäume, Weihnachtsschmuck und diese Sachen zu bekommen."  
"Danke Griss. Eigentlich steh ich nicht so auf Weihnachten, aber mit dir, hier in meiner schönen geschmückten Wohnung Weihnachten zu verbringen ist unbeschreiblich. Du bleibst doch, oder?"  
"Nichts ist mir lieber, Sara.  
Es freut mich zu sehen, dass es dir gefällt."  
"Es ist unglaublich." war Sara immer noch beeindruckt.  
Beide sahen sich lächelnd an.  
Die Stimmung war zum zerreißen nah.  
"Hast du Hunger?"  
Sara nickte. Das Alles war so traumhaft.  
Sie hätte es sich nicht vorstellen können, Weihnachten mit Gil Grissom zu verbringen.  
_Er hat sich solche Mühe gemacht.__  
__Soviel Romantik hätte ich ihm gar nicht zugetraut.__  
__Vielleicht wäre das der beste Zeitpunkt ihm zu sagen, was ich für ihn empfinde.__  
_Grissom hatte aus der Küche eine Auflaufform geholt und stellte sie auf den Esstisch.  
"Ich weiß es ist kein Weihnachtsessen, aber ich hab mit vegetarischen Weihnachtsessen keine Erfahrung.  
Was anderes als einen Gemüseauflauf bekomme ich nicht hin."  
_Das ist so süß. Er hat sich daran erinnert, dass ich kein Fleisch esse._  
"Es ist perfekt, Grissom."  
"Gil. Meinst du nicht es ist an der Zeit mich bei meinem Vornamen zu nennen?"  
Lächelnd hoffte er, sie würde dem zustimmen.  
"OK Gri.. Gil."  
Sara grinste Grissom neckisch an.  
"Ich merk schon, dass wird nicht einfach für dich." grinste er zurück.  
Er füllte sich und Sara etwas auf die Teller.  
In romantischer Atmosphäre aßen sie den Auflauf.  
Als sie fertig waren, räumte Griss den Tisch ab.  
"Hat es dir geschmeckt?"  
"Es war wirklich lecker.  
Schon zum zweiten Mal an diesem Abend, dass du mich überrascht hast." lachte sie ihm entgegen.  
_Und es wird nicht das letzte Mal sein, dass ich dich heute überrasche.__  
__Hoffentlich schaffe ich es auch, ihr endlich meine Liebe zu gestehen, wenn sie mich dabei ansieht._  
Nachdem Grissom alles abgeräumt hatte, ging er erst zur Stereoanlage um etwas Musik an zu machen.  
Allerdings dröhnten ihm gleich Weihnachtssongs entgegen und er die Anlage daraufhin wieder aus machte.  
"Lass es an. Ich bin gerade irgendwie in der Stimmung für so etwas."  
Grissom freute sich, dass er Sara in Weihnachtsstimmung bringen konnte.  
Zu gerne machte er die Anlage wieder an.

Der Weihnachtssong von World's Apart "When it's Christmas Time" spielte, und Kinderstimmen hörte man anfangen zu singen.

"Wollen wir uns auf die Couch setzen?" fragte er.  
Grissom reichte ihr zur Hilfe seine Hand.  
Gemeinsam gingen sie zur Couch und setzten sich.  
"Wie fühlst du dich?"  
"Bis auf meinem Brummschädel und das es unter dem schweren Gips juckt, fühle ich mich wunderbar. Danke Grissom. Das sind die schönsten Weihnachten die ich seit langem hatte."  
_Eigentlich sind es die schönsten die ich überhaupt hatte.__  
_Wieder musste Sara vor Rührung weinen.  
Noch nie hatte jemand so etwas für sie getan.  
Dass es ausgerechnet Grissom war, macht das ganze noch perfekter.  
_Dann werde ich dir hoffentlich gleich ein noch schöneres Fest bereiten.__  
__Oder würde es ihr doch nicht gefallen? Grissom denk nicht zu viel. Mach einfach!__  
_Grissom holte unter dem Wohnzimmertisch ein kleines Päckchen hervor.  
"Frohe Weihnachten Sara." wünschte er ihr nochmal und überreichte ihr das Geschenk.  
"Danke." sagte sie völlig verblüfft.  
"Bevor du etwas sagst, pack es bitte erst aus."  
_Was kann da nur drin sein, dass er so geheimnisvoll tut.___

_Hoffentlich gefällt es ihr.__  
_Was Grissom beim einpacken des Geschenkes völlig vergaß, war das Sara im Moment nur eine Hand zum auspacken benutzen konnte.  
Sie versuchte es zwar, aber da es ausgerechnet ihr rechter Arm war, den sie sich verletzte, musste sie es mit der linken Hand versuchen, mit der es recht unbeholfen aussah.  
"Entschuldige. Daran hatte ich gar nicht gedacht.  
Darf ich dir helfen?"  
Und zu Grissoms Überaschung ließ Sara es sofort zu, dass er ihr half.  
Er packte es aus und überreichte ihr den nun offenen Karton.  
Gespannt machte Sara den Deckel ab und holte etwas heraus.  
"Griss. Ich meine Gil. Das kann ich nicht annehmen."  
"Bitte nehm es an. Du hast es dir verdient, nach allem was du durchgemacht hast.  
Es ist schon lang her, dass du Urlaub hattest."  
In ihrer Hand hielt Sara ein Reisegutschein nach Australien zum Bondi Beach.  
Er wusste seit San Francisco Zeiten, dass Sara das Surfen liebte.  
Und da war der Bondi Beach genau richtig.  
"Das ist unfair. Jetzt habe ich kein Geschenk für dich."  
Sara war hin und her gerissen.  
Sie freute sich riesig über Grissoms Geschenk.  
Gleichzeitig machte sie es aber auch ärgerlich, da sie kein vergleichbares Geschenk für ihn hatte.  
"Ich wüsste da etwas, was du mir schenken könntest." grinste er.  
_Na, jetzt bin ich aber gespannt was er meint.__  
__Was könnte ich ihm jetzt für ein passendes Geschenk machen?__  
_"Ich würde mich freuen, wenn du mich mit in den Urlaub nimmst."  
_Bitte sag ja, bitte sag ja, bitte sag ja,...___

_Hat er das gerade wirklich gesagt? Nein ich träume.__  
__Aber es muss wahr sein.__  
__Er schaut mich so erwartungsvoll an.__  
_"Es wäre mir eine Freude mit dir nach Australien zu reisen und am Bondi Beach die Sonne zu genießen."  
Berührt von seinem Geschenk lief Sara eine Träne über die Wange, welche Grissom sanft mit seinem Daumen weg wischte, seine Hand aber weiter an ihrer Wange ließ.  
_Gott seine Berührung tut so gut.__  
_Sara ließ ihren Kopf etwas in seine Hand fallen um seine Berührung noch intensiver zu spüren.  
Es ist an der Zeit Grissom.  
Sag es ihr endlich. Sieh sie dir an.  
Jetzt oder nie.  
Einen besseren Moment wird es nicht geben.

"Sara ich muss dir etwas sagen, bevor ich wieder den Mut verliere.  
Ich habe es dir schon einmal gesagt, aber du hast geschlafen."  
Grissom lächelte bei dem Gedanken an die Szene auf der Rückbank.  
"Du weißt, wie schwer ich mich mit Gefühlen tue, aber es..."  
Er wurde durch Saras Finger unterbrochen, den sie ihm auf seine Lippen legte.  
Sie beugte sich zu ihm vor und küsste ihn leicht und sanft auf die Stelle, auf der noch eben ihr Finger ruhte.  
Nach einem kurzen Moment löste sie sich wieder und sah ihn lächelnd an.  
Grissoms Blick war kaum zu definieren.  
Überrascht, überwältigt, erfreut, gepaart mit Verwirrtheit und verlegen.  
Das alles spiegelte sich gerade in seinem Gesicht wieder.  
"Ich habe alles gehört Grissom.  
Jedes einzelne Wort, welches du mir auf der Rückbank gesagt hast."  
_Oh mein Gott. Sie weiß es schon und sie hat mich geküsst. Unglaublich. Aber..__  
_Sara setzte zum erneuten Kuss an, als Grissom sie stoppte.  
_Will er mich jetzt doch nicht mehr?__  
__Hab ich sein Geständnis im Auto nur geträumt?__  
__Will er jetzt alles wieder zurück nehmen?__  
_Grissom erkannte, dass Sara gerade an seinen Worten zweifelte.  
Er nahm ihre Hand und sah sie eindringlich an.  
"Verstehe mich nicht falsch.  
All die Worte, die ich zu dir gesagt habe stimmen.  
Nur lass es mich dir bitte noch einmal sagen.  
Ich möchte dir dabei in die Augen sehen."  
Noch hatte er gar nicht begonnen, aber Sara kullerten die Tränen schon jetzt die Wange herunter.  
Ohne weiter zu warten, legte er los.  
Er wollte es ihr jetzt unbedingt sagen.  
Obwohl er wusste, dass sie es schon weiß, war er genauso, wenn nicht sogar noch mehr nervös, als beim ersten Mal.  
Als wüsste sie wirklich noch nichts.  
"Lange habe ich dich weggestoßen und dich verletzt, ohne es selber zu wissen, was ich dir damit angetan habe.  
Was mir sehr Leid tut.  
Ich weiß nicht, warum ich meine Gefühle so lange vor dir versteckt habe und sie dir nicht schon früher hätte Preis geben können.  
Ich denke es war Angst vor dem was passieren könnte, wobei ich mir nicht vorstellen kann, dass eine Zukunft mit uns Zwei angsteinflößend sein kann.  
Sara, ich fühle schon seit dem ersten Tag an dem wir uns kennenlernten, dass etwas Besonderes zwischen uns ist.  
Jedes Mal wenn ich dich sehe, löst du etwas in mir aus, was ich selbst nicht beschreiben kann.  
Aber es ist ein schönes Gefühl und ich möchte es nicht mehr unterdrücken.  
Jedes Mal wenn ich dich verletzt habe, war dieses Gefühl gerade am stärksten.  
So stark, dass ich Angst hatte, es würde gleich aus mir raus platzen, habe ich dich weggestoßen.  
In diesen Momenten wollte ich dir so nah sein, dich berühren.  
Ich hoffe du kannst mir verzeihen, was ich dir die letzten Jahre zugemutet habe.  
Ich liebe dich Sara und das tue ich schon sehr lange.  
Ich will mein Leben mit dir verbringen."  
Mit tränenerfüllten Augen sah Sara Grissom an und war überwältigt.  
Die Worte von ihm noch einmal zu hören und dabei den Ausdruck in seinem Gesicht zu sehen, war, als wäre es wirklich das erste Mal gewesen.  
Er führte Saras Hand an seine Wange und strich sie über seine Haut.  
Schon diese Berührung löste eine Gänsehaut in ihm aus.  
Er beugte sich zu ihr vor.  
Kurz vor ihren Lippen stoppte er und lächelte sie an.  
Froh darüber, dass sie sich nicht wieder abwandte und ihm ein ebenso verliebtes Lächeln schenkte.  
Die letzten Millimeter fielen ihm leichter als die Ersten.  
Ihre Lippen berührten sich voller Liebe und Hingabe.  
Bei ihren ersten richtigen Kuss blickten sie sich beide tief in die Augen, welche vor Leidenschaft funkelten.  
Sara sah wie sich in Grissoms Auge eine Träne bildete und sich auf seiner Wange hielt.  
Sie löste den Kuss und trocknete die einzelne Träne.  
"Du weißt gar nicht wie glücklich du mich mit deinen Worten machst.  
Auch wenn ich lange darauf warten musste sie zu hören, spüre ich gerade in mir drin, "  
Sara deutete dabei auf ihr Herz.  
"..dass es sich gelohnt hat zu warten.  
Ich liebe dich Gil Grissom. Mehr als ich selber jeh gedacht hätte."  
Stumm sahen sich die Zwei an.  
Es genügten ihre Blicke um zu erkennen welches Glück sie gerade empfanden.  
Grissom strich ihr zärtlich übers Gesicht.  
Die Sehnsucht nach ihrer Wärme ließ ihn mit seinem Mund an ihren Hals wandern,  
Gefühlvoll hauchte er ihr kurze Küsse auf ihren Hals.  
"Ich hab mich so danach gesehnt." brachte er heraus.  
_Und ich mich erst.__  
_Sara ging kein Wort mehr über die Lippen.  
Seine Berührungen brachten sie um den Verstand.  
Ihre Hand fuhr über seine bedeckte Brust, was ihn zunehmend erregte.  
Doch sein Verstand stoppte ihn.  
Nicht das er gern mehr mit Sara erleben möchte, doch wollte er ihr sie nicht zu sehr fordern.  
Noch vor 24 Stunden lag sie unterkühlt und mit starken Schmerzen in Grissoms verunglückten SUV.  
Seine Gedanken wurden bestätigt, als er zwar in noch immer strahlende Augen Saras sah, sie ihm aber ein Gähnen entgegen brachte.  
"Entschuldige Gil. Aber die Schmerztabletten machen mich so müde, da kannst selbst du und meine Sehnsucht nach dir nichts dran ändern." lachte sie kess.  
"Hey. Das war nicht nett." tat er traurig, grinste dabei aber genauso frech, denn im nächsten Moment kniff er ihr in den Bauch.  
"Au." brachte sie raus und schlug ihm auf die Schulter.  
"Womit hatte ich das verdient?" fragte sie gespielt entsetzt.  
"Weil du immer so frech zu mir bist." gab er schmollend zurück.  
"Na tu mal nicht so. Ich weiß doch, wie sehr du es magst wenn ich dich ärgere.  
Schon im Labor kannst du dir ein Schmunzeln nicht verkneifen, wenn ich dich ärgere." grinste sie ihn weiter frech an.  
Und das nächste Gähnen verließ ihren Mund.  
"Ich denke du solltest dich nochmal hinlegen.  
Wir können später weiter 'diskutieren'." lächelte er.  
Saras Augen sah man nun die Müdigkeit an.  
"Gris... Gil. Bevor ich gleich wieder meine Augen schließe, möchte ich dir nur sagen wie dankbar und glücklich ich bin, dass du dich mir endlich geöffnet hast.  
Ich wünsche mir, dass du noch da bist wenn ich aufwache."  
Müde, aber liebevoll sah sie Grissom an.  
Sein Lächeln spiegelte Liebe und Glück wider.  
"Da brauchst du dir keine Sorgen machen.  
So schnell wirst du mich nicht mehr los." grinste er ihr entgegen.  
wurde dann aber ernst.  
"Ich bin froh, dass du genauso fühlst.  
Meine Angst, du würdest nach all den schweren Jahre mir keine Chance geben, war sehr groß.  
Ich werde dich nie mehr so verletzten.  
Und wenn du es zulässt, werde ich immer an deiner Seite bleiben."  
Wieder schossen ihr Tränen in die Augen.  
Was Grissom dazu führte, sie in seine Arme zu schließen, aber immer darauf bedacht nicht ihren verletzten Arm zu berühren.  
In Grissoms Umarmung löste sich Saras Anspannung.  
Er nahm ihr Hand und half ihr aufzustehen.  
"Komm. Bringen wir dich ins Bett." sagte er liebevoll und führte sie in ihr Schlafzimmer.  
"Willst du dir etwas Bequemeres anziehen?"  
"Gil Grissom. Du kannst mir auch anders sagen, dass du mehr von mir sehen willst." schmunzelte sie.  
Woraufhin er rot anlief, was auch Sara nicht entfiel.  
"Schon OK Gil.  
Ich bin eh viel zu müde mir irgendetwas auszuziehen."  
Ich würde dir zu gerne dabei helfen.  
Grissom legte die Kissen aufeinander und half Sara sich hinzulegen.  
Ein Kopfkissen platzierte er unter ihrem Gipsarm.  
_Er ist so liebevoll zu mir.__  
__Ich muss träumen.___

Grissom wollte ihr gerade die Decke überlegen.  
"Nein Danke. Mir ist schon warm genug." sagte sie und versuchte nicht rot zu werden.

_Seine blosse Anwesenheit lässt mich glühen.__  
__Der Mann macht mich wahnsinnig.___

_Ich kann verstehen das sie keine Decke braucht.__  
__Allein in ihrer Nähe zu sein, lässt die Wärme wie Fieber in mir steigen.___

"Schlaf gut, Sara."  
"Gute Nacht, Gil."  
Grissom wollte sich gerade umdrehen um aus dem Zimmer zu gehen.  
"Griss? Würdest du hier bei mir bleiben?"  
"Wenn du das möchstest?"  
"Bitte. Ich denke dir tut ein wenig schlaf auch gut."  
Ohne Widerrede legte er sich neben Sara ins Bett, streifte seine schuhe ab und lehnte sich zurück in die Kissen.  
Doch an Schlaf war bei den Beiden nicht zu denken.  
Ihre Gedanken kreisten die ganze Zeit unaufhörlich um die letzten Stunden.  
_  
__Ich kann es einfach nicht glauben.__  
__Grissom hat mir endlich seine Gefühle gestanden.__  
__Davon träume ich schon so lange__  
__Jetzt kann mein Leben endlich beginnen.__  
__Mit Grissom an meiner Seite hat es endlich einen Sinn.___

_Ich habe es getan. Ich habe es wirklich getan.__  
__Endlich weiss sie, was ich empfinde und sie fühlt genauso.__  
__Sie liebt mich, ebenso wie ich sie.__  
__Ich würde sie am liebsten meine ganzen Gefühle spüren lassen.__  
__Sie soll fühlen wie sehr ich sie begehre.__  
_  
Grissom drehte sich zur Seite und sah Sara an.

_Oh nein, er sieht mich an.__  
__Es ist so schon schwer genug mein Verlangen unter Kontrolle zu halten.__  
__Ich kann einfach nicht anders.__  
__Ich muss ihn berühren, ihn spüren.___

Sara drehte sich um und sah sich direkt mit Grissom's blauen Augen konfrontiert.  
Sanft strich sie ihm über den Arm. Grissom wandte den Blick nicht von ihr.  
Er legte seine Hand unter ihr Kinn und strich sanft mit dem Daumen über ihre Lippen, Sara schloss die Augen.  
Die Gefühle, die sie gerade durchfuhren, waren unbeschreiblich. In ihr steigerte sich eine solche Sehnsucht nach dem Mann, der neben ihr lag.  
Als sie die Augen wieder aufmachte, beugte sich Grissom zu ihr und küsste sie mit einer solcher Leidenschaft und Begierde, dass ihr der Atem stockte.  
Sie schlang ihren gesunden Arm um seinen Hals und zog ihn näher zu sich ran.  
Sie wollte ihn jetzt ganz nah bei sich haben.  
Grissom wanderte mit seinen Küssen weiter runter an Sara's Hals und Dekolleté.  
Sara löste den Arm wieder von Grissom und strich ihm sanft über seinen Oberkörper.  
Sie schob eine Hand unter sein Shirt und strich ihm liebevoll über seine Brust.  
Grissom's Gefühle konnte er nicht mehr beschreiben, diese Berührung von Sara machte ihn wahnsinnig.  
Sara schob Grissom's Shirt nach oben, und versuchte mit ihrem gesunden Arm, ihm das Shirt über den Kopf zu ziehen.  
Er übernahm die Initiative und zog sich das Shirt aus. Als Sara ihn berühren wollte, hielt er sie davon ab und zog ihr nun vorsichtig ihr Shirt über den Kopf und ließ es auf den Boden fallen.  
Sein Blick verriet Sara, dass er sie begehrte.  
Augenblicklich zog Grissom sie an sich ran, immer bedacht darauf, dass er ihren verletzten  
Arm nicht berührte und ihr weh tat.  
Zärtlich strich er ihr über den Rücken, was Sara erschaudern lies. Sie blieb nicht untätig und hauchte Grissom sanfte Küsse auf seine Brust, als sie seine Brustwarze zärtlich mit ihrer Zunge liebkoste, seufzte Grissom wollig auf.  
Solche Gefühle hatte noch keine Frau bei ihm hervorgerufen. Er wollte Sara heute Nacht lieben, ganz sanft und zärtlich. Langsam und behutsam strich er ihr über den Arm und sah Sara voller Liebe an.  
In ihrem Blick spiegelten sich die Sehnsucht und die Liebe für ihn.

„Oh Sara, ich habe mich so lange danach gesehnt, dich so zu berühren.", hauchte er mit heißer Stimme

„Ich habe noch nie so empfunden, wenn mich jemand berührt hat.", erwiderte sie ebenso heißer.

Grissom drückte Sara sanft zurück ins Kissen, so dass sie ihren verletzten Arm schonen konnte.  
Er beugte sich über sie und küsste zärtlich ihren flachen Bauch.  
Als er seine Hand zwischen ihre Schenkel wanderte, konnte Sara ein wolliges Seufzen nicht unterdrücken.  
Grissom öffnete Sara's Hose und zog sie ihr aus.  
Sara hatte sich ebenfalls an Grissoms Hose zu schaffen gemacht und es mit einer Hand geschafft, ihm die Hose zu öffnen. Er hatte sich schnell seiner Hose entledigt.  
Als er Sara auf dem Bett liegen sah, ihre braunen Augen funkelten dunkel vor begehren, war es um seine Zurückhaltung geschehen.  
Als Sara auch noch ihre Hand an den Bund seiner Shorts wandern lies, stöhnte er erregt auf.  
Zärtliche Küsse hauchte er auf ihr Dekolleté, seine Hände umschlossen ihre Brüste und sanft strich er mit seinem Daumen über ihre im BH aufgerichteten Brustwarzen.  
Er entblößte ihre Brust und liebkoste sie sanft mit seiner Zunge.  
Sara krallte sich mit der einen Hand in das Laken und wusste nicht wie ihr geschah.  
Grissom griff an ihren Rücken und öffnete ihren BH. Er sog scharf den Atem ein, als sie so vor ihm lag.  
So lange hatte er sich danach gesehnt sie zur berühren. Sanft und zärtlich liebkoste er ihre Brustwarzen.  
Sara stöhnte immer wieder vor Verlangen auf, als er mit seinen Händen an ihren Innenschenkeln entlang fuhr.  
Sie wusste nicht, an was sie zuerst denken sollte, die Gefühle die sie hatte, waren so intensiv und wundervoll, so etwas hatte sie noch nie gespürt.  
Inzwischen sah Grissom Sara wieder tief in die Augen.  
Er wollte ihren Blick sehen, wenn er sie streichelte und liebkoste.  
Er intensivierte seine Berührungen zwischen ihren Beinen, ab und zu berührte er sie da, worum sie still bettelte berührt zu werden.  
Sara hielt jedesmal den Atem an, wenn er mit seinen Fingern ein klein wenig unter ihren Slip fuhr.  
Als Grissom ihr den Slip abstreifte, konnte Sara kaum noch klar denken, sie wollte, dass er sie berührte, dass er sie liebte, sie wollte ihn in sich spüren.  
Doch Grissom spielte dieses überaus erregende Spiel weiter.  
Immer wieder streichelte er ihre Innenschenkel und fuhr wie zufällig über ihre empfindsamste Stelle.  
Als er dann endlich ihre intimste Stelle mit den Fingern liebkoste, konnte es Sara kaum noch aushalten.  
Sie schloss die Augen und wollte sich einfach nur von den Gefühlen mitreisen lassen.  
„Sara, sieh mich an, ich möchte in deinen Augen sehen, wie du empfindest.", bat Grissom sie sanft.  
Sara konnte nur nicken, sie brachte keinen Ton mehr raus.  
Sie fuhr mit ihrer einen Hand über Grissom's Brust, aber konnte sich nicht lange darauf konzentrieren, die Gefühle die Grissom ihr bescherte waren einfach zu viel.  
Grissom sah ihr tief in die Augen, er hätte sie am liebsten sofort geliebt, doch er wollte ihr erst so die Erfüllung schenken.  
Als er die Begierde und die Lust in ihren Augen sah, erregte es ihn unwahrscheinlich.  
Sanft und zärtlich massierte er ihre empfindsamste Stelle, Sara sah ihm dabei voller Leidenschaft in die Augen und als Sara kurz darauf ein Zittern am ganzen Körper durchfuhr, wäre es fast um seine Fassung geschehen.  
Sie sah ihn mit ihren völlig verklärten braunen Augen liebevoll an.  
Grissom konnte nicht anders und zog sie sanft und vorsichtig, damit er ihren verletzten Arm nicht zu sehr berührte, in die Arme.  
Sara spürte, wie erregt Grissom war, als sie sich wieder beruhigt hatte, drückte sie Grissom so gut es mit einer Hand ging, sanft zurück auf das Bett und hauchte ihm zärtliche Küsse auf seine Brust und Bauch.  
Sie wanderte mit ihren Küssen weiter Richtung seinem Hosenbund. Grissom hielt den Atem an, als er merkte, was Sara vor hatte.  
Auch mit einer Hand, hatte sie Grissom seiner Shorts gleich entledigt.  
Als sie ihn berührte, durchfuhren Grissom tausende von Gefühlen. Jetzt konnte er sich kaum noch zurückhalten, als Sara ihn mit dem Mund liebkoste und er vor Erregung aufstöhnte.  
Er zog sie wieder zu sich hoch und sah ihr wieder in ihre Augen, die vor Leidenschaft funkelten.  
Als er sie sanft zurück ins Kissen gleiten lies und sich über sie beugte, ließ er den Blick begierig über ihren Körper wandern.  
„Du bist so wunderschön Sara.", flüsterte er.  
Zärtlich und langsam drang er in sie ein, beide konnten sich dabei ein Stöhnen nicht verkneifen.  
„Gil ich möchte dir in die Augen sehen, wenn du mich liebst.", hauchte Sara mit lustvoller Stimme.  
Grissom lies den Blick nicht von ihr ab und bewegte sich sanft und behutsam in ihr.  
Er wollte für sie beide das erste Mal zu etwas ganz besonderem machen. Er hatte gehofft, dass er so zärtlich bleiben konnte und ihn die Lust nicht übermannte.  
Aber Sara machte es ihm leicht, in dem sie sich langsam mit ihm bewegte.  
Es war, als wären sie schon immer eins gewesen, sie bewegten sich völlig im gemeinsamen Rhythmus.  
Ganz langsam baute sich in Sara das Gefühl der völligen Erfüllung auf, auch Grissom konnte sich nicht mehr lange zurückhalten.  
Als Sara vor Lust leise aufschrie, lies auch Grissom seinen Gefühlen freien Lauf und sah Sara, während sie gemeinsam auf dem Gipfel der Leidenschaft waren voller Liebe in die Augen.  
„Ich liebe dich, Gil", wisperte Sara, als sie den Blick in dem Moment erwiderte.  
„Ich liebe dich auch, Sara, mehr als ich sagen kann."  
Grissom legte sich neben Sara und zog sie fest aber behutsam in die Arme.  
„Gil, das war so wunderschön, so lange habe ich mich danach gesehnt.", sagte Sara noch etwas außer Atem.  
„Ja Sara, das war es.  
Du glaubst nicht, wie oft ich mich danach gesehnt habe dich so zu berühren können.", gab er zu.  
Sie lagen eine Weile engumschlungen nebeneinander und sagten kein Wort.  
Grissom strich Sara immer wieder sanft über den Arm.  
Plötzlich fiel ihm etwas ein und er musste lachen.  
"Was?" fragte Sara irritiert.  
"Kannst du dich daran erinnern, als wir auf der Rückbank lagen und ich dir zum ersten Mal von meinen wahren Gefühlen für dich erzählt habe?"  
Sara nickte.  
"Als du eingeschlafen warst, habe ich in den Sternenhimmel geschaut und eine Sternschnuppe gesehen und mir genau das gewünscht."  
Jetzt war es Sara die lachte.

_Warum lacht sie? Findet sie das etwas zu kitschig?___

Sara sah ihn immer noch lächelnd an und strich ihm entschuldigend über die Wange.  
"Tut mir Leid, aber das ist einfach zu witzig."

_Was ist jetzt daran so witzig?___

Grissoms Gesicht sagte das aus was er gerade dachte.  
"Ich glaube du verstehst das falsch, Gil."  
Liebevoll liess sie ihre Hand über sein Haar wandern.  
Sie liebte sein weiches gräuliches Haar.  
Wieder musste sie schmunzeln.  
Zu unglaublich war das was sie gleich sagen wollte.  
"Du weißt ja nun, das ich deine Liebeserklärung doch gehört habe.  
Naja. Und dann habe ich wie du zum Dachfenster raus geschaut und eine Sternenschnuppe gesehen."  
Lächelnd blickte Sara in Grissom Gesicht, welches sich wieder freuidig erhellte.  
Mehr brauchte er nicht hören um zu wissen, dass sie den selben Wunsch hegte.  
_  
__Das ist so unglaublich. Sie hat sich das selbe gewünscht wie ich.__  
__Und es ist wahr geworden.___

Grissom zog sie wieder eng an sich und drückte Sara ein Kuss auf ihr Haar.  
Sara kuschelte sich an Grissoms Brust und seufzte auf.  
"So ein schönes Weihnachtsfest hatte ich noch nie."  
Sekunden nach ihren Worten, spürte Grissom Tränen auf seiner Brust.  
"Warum weinst du?"  
"Es ist einfach alles so schön."  
Mehr brachte Sara nicht raus.  
Ihre Emotionen hatten sie wieder voll im Griff.  
Die Erinnerungen an ihre unschöne Vergangenheit, gemischt mit ihrem jetztigen Glück trieben ihr immer mehr Tränen in ihre Augen.  
Grissom beugte sich zu ihr runter und küsste die Tränen von ihren Wangen.  
Nachdem sich Sara wieder beruhigte, zog er die Decke über sich und Sara.  
"Versuch ein wenig zu schlafen.  
Gute Nacht und frohe Weihnachten Sunshine."  
"Danke Honey. Fröhlichere Weihnachten kann man sich nicht vorstellen."  
Sara hob ihren Kopf und presste ihre Lippen gegen seine, wobei Grissom den Kuss erwiderte und ihn weiter intensivierte.  
Als sie sich voneinander lösten, sah Sara Grissom mit funkelten Augen an.  
"Ich liebe dich Gil. Und nichts auf der Welt wird das je ändern."  
Grissom lächelte verlegen.  
"Ich liebe dich auch Sunshine.  
Ich freu mich auf unsere Zukunft und auf unseren gemeinsamen Urlaub." lächelte er.  
"Ich mich auch." schaffte Sara es noch zu sagen.  
Die Ereignisse des Tages machten sie endgültig müde.  
Sie sank wieder an Grissoms Brust und schloss die Augen.  
"Gute Nacht Honey. Frohe Weihn..."  
Grissom schmunzelte. Zum wiederholten male hat er seine schlafende Sara in seinen Armen.  
Und er wusste es würde nicht das letzte Mal sein und setzte ein zufriedenes Lächeln auf.  
_  
__Mein Glück ist perfekt.__  
__Sara Sidle in meinen Armen.__  
__Sie liebt mich, ich liebe sie und werde sie ewig lieben.___

Mit diesen Gedanken schlief auch Grissom kurze zeit später ein.


	6. Chapter 6

Epilog

Es hatte keine 2 Wochen gedauert bis das Team der Nachtschicht die Beziehung von Grissom und Sara herausgefunden hatte.  
Auch ein Gil Grissom konnte seine Gefühle im Dienst nicht unter Kontrolle halten.  
Seine Kollegen fiel auf, was für verliebte Blicke sich die Zwei zuwarfen.  
Es gab ordentlich Getuschel und als das restliche Team, Sara und Grissom auch noch bei einem romantischen Dinner erwischten, konnte das frisch verliebte Paar ihre Beziehung nicht mehr verheimlichen.  
Was sie umso mehr freute, war die Begeisterung ihrer Kollegen über die Liebe der beiden.  
Von allen Seiten kam nur Zuspruch.  
Als Ecklie davon Wind bekam, war der Ärger vorprogrammiert.  
Was Ecklie aber zur Weißglut brachte, war der Segen des Sheriffs zu dieser Beziehung.  
Denn bevor Ecklie davon erfuhr, gingen sie zu Mobley um ihn einzuweihen.  
Mit ein paar Auflagen, aber auch Glückwünschen, ließ er die Liebe der Beiden zu.  
Nach nur 2 Monaten löste Sara ihre Wohnung auf und zog zu Grissom.  
Spaziergänge und abendliche Restaurantbesuche wurden nun den Insekten und dem Polizeifunk vorgezogen.  
Um die Spaziergänge noch interessanter zu gestalten, kauften sie sich einen Baby Boxer.  
Uneinigkeit herrschte als es um den Namen ging.  
Grissom plädierte für Bruno und Sara für Hank.  
Irgendwie erinnerte sie das trottelige Gesicht des Boxers an den Sanitäter aus ihrer Vergangenheit.  
Grissom konnte sich allerdings durchsetzten, denn in ihrer frischen Beziehung, den gemeinsamen Hund nach Saras Ex-Lover zu nennen, befand auch Sara als unpassend.  
Ihre Beziehung lief bestens, doch holte sie die Arbeit wieder auf den Boden der Tatsachen.  
In den nächsten Monaten machte ein Serien Killer in Las Vegas von sich reden.  
Sein erstes Opfer war Rockstar Izzy Delancy.  
Am Tatort finden die Ermittler nicht nur die Leiche, sondern auch ein detailgetreues Abbild des Tatortes in Miniatur Format.  
Der Täter wurde auf Grund seiner Modelle 'Miniature Killer' genannt.  
Weitere Opfer folgten, doch keine Spur von dem Mörder.  
Grissom setzte das sichtlich zu.  
Seine Migräneanfälle wurden immer mehr.  
Sara bemerkte, wie es ihrem Freund immer schlechter ging und zog die Notbremse.  
Sie reichte für sich und Grissom 4 Wochen Urlaub ein.  
Endlich konnten sie Grissoms Weihnachtsgeschenk einlösen.

In Australien angekommen, dauerte es 3 Tage bis Griss realisierte, jetzt 4 Wochen mit Sara allein zu sein.  
Im Crime Lab fiel es ihm immer schwer Sara nicht das wiederzugeben was er gerne getan hätte.  
Doch jetzt im Urlaub konnten sie sich frei und unbekümmert bewegen.  
Eine Woche brauchte es bis Sara es geschafft hatte ihrem Freund das Surfen bei zu bringen.  
Allerdings wurde Griss übermütig und verstauchte sich prompt den Fuß bei einer waghalsigen Aktion.  
So sehr, dass er erstmal nicht surfen konnte.  
Dadurch hatte auch Sara die Lust am surfen verloren.  
Schnell wurde beiden bewusst, dass so ein verstauchter Fuß auch was Gutes haben kann.  
Es folgten Tage an denen die Zwei ihr Hotelzimmer und das Bett nicht verließen.  
Die nötige frische Luft und Grissoms Drang noch etwas mehr von Sydney zu sehen, konnte ihn und Sara doch wieder aus ihrem Zimmer locken.  
Einen Tag machten sie einen Ausflug in Warringah Mall von Sydney.  
Sara nutzte die Chance und ließ sich bei einem Frisör die Haare aufpeppen.  
In der Zwischenzeit schlenderte Grissom ein wenig durch die Läden und machte bei einem Juwelier halt.  
Im Schaufenster waren viele Eheringe zu sehen und im Hintergrund war auf einem Poster ein Brautpaar zu sehen, welches vor Glück nur so strahlte.  
In dem halben Jahr ihrer Beziehung hatten Sara und Grissom nie übers heiraten oder Kinder kriegen gesprochen.  
Grissom hatte das Gefühl, Sara würde es vermeiden darüber zu sprechen.  
_Warum vermeidet sie es? Will sie mich nicht heiraten?__  
__Ich würde sie heiraten. Das letzte halbe Jahr war für mich das schönste in meinem Leben.__  
__Sara hat mein Leben so positiv verändert und ich bin ihr dankbar dafür.__  
__Sie macht mich um Jahre jünger.__  
_  
"Kann ich ihnen behilflich sein?"  
Eine junge Frau in Saras Alter stand plötzlich neben ihm und riss Griss aus seinen Gedanken.  
"Ähm.. Ehrlich gesagt können sie mir tatsächlich helfen."  
Er beschrieb ihr seine Vorstellungen und ging mit der Verkäuferin in den Juwelierladen rein.

Eine Stunde später stand Grissom lächelnd vor dem Friseursalon.  
Sara war gerade dabei zu bezahlen.  
Ihm gefiel wie Sara sich die Haare machen ließ.  
Sie waren um einiges kürzer und gelockt.  
Als Sara sich zum Ausgang drehte, hüpften ihre Locken auf und ab.  
"Hey." begrüßte sie ihn lächelnd.  
"Wow. Du siehst bezaubernd aus." stellte Griss fest und gab ihr einen kurzen Kuss.  
Ihre Gesichter trennten nur Zentimeter.  
"Es gefällt dir also?" lächelte sie ihn frech an.  
Als Antwort bekam Sara einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss zu spüren.  
Sara intensivierte den Kuss indem sie ihre Hand an seinen Nacken führte und Griss weiter an sich ran zog.  
"Das gefällt mir auch." sagte er atemlos und mit noch immer geschlossenen Augen.  
Auch nach sechs monatiger Liebschaft, genoss er jeden Kuss, als wäre es der erste und letzte Kuss.  
Nachdem Grissom seine Fassung wieder fand und seine Augen öffnete, sah er in ein noch schöneres Lächeln.  
Sara liebte es Grissoms Gesichtsausdruck, den er nach jedem Kuss hatte.  
"Darf ich dich heute Abend mal so richtig schick ausführen?" fragte er verführerisch.  
"Es wäre mir eine Freude." antwortete sie und gab ihm einen erneuten Kuss.  
Grissom nahm ihre Hand und sie gingen noch ein paar Läden ab, bevor sie wieder zurück ins Hotel fuhren.

Später am Abend war es dann soweit.  
Grissom zog sich einen noblen Anzug an, während Sara ein elegantes dunkelblaues Kleid trug.  
Seit die mit Grissom zusammen war, machte es ihr immer mehr Freude sich schick zu machen.  
An diesen Abend gab sie sich besonders viel Mühe.  
Sie hatte irgendwie das Gefühl, dass dieser Abend und die Nacht was ganz besonderes werden sollte.  
Grissoms Blick, als Sara aus dem Badezimmer kam, war unbeschreiblich.  
So sexy hatte er Sara noch nie gesehen.  
Mit langsamen eleganten Schritten näherte sie sich Griss.  
"Du kannst den Mund wieder schließen." sagte sie, trat ganz an ihn heran, legte ihre Hand an sein Kinn um seinen Mund zu schließen und presste sanft ihre Lippen gegen seine.  
Grissoms Augen funkelten vor Leidenschaft.  
Mit jeder Berührung schaffte es Sara ihn aus der Fassung zu bringen.  
"Wollen wir?" fragte sie und lächelte ihn an.  
Er streckte ihr als Antwort seine Hand entgegen die Sara gerne annahm.  
Hand in Hand verließen sie ihr Hotelzimmer und gingen zum Aufzug.  
Im Aufzug angekommen lächelte Grissom Sara ungewohnt frech an.  
"Was hast du vor?"  
Sara erkannte sofort in Grissoms Augen, dass er irgendetwas vor hatte von dem sie noch nicht wusste.  
Er drückte den Stop Knopf des Lifts und sah weiter lächelnd in Saras fragendes Gesicht.  
"Gil Grissom. Erzähl mir bitte, was du vor hast."  
"Vertraust du mir?"  
Sara nickte stumm.  
Aus seiner Tasche zog Grissom einen schwarzen, seidenen Schal.  
Er hatte allerdings nicht vor, ihn Sara um den Hals zu legen.  
Griss trat hinter Sara und band ihr mit dem schal die Augen zu.  
"Gil?"  
"Vertraust du mir?" wiederholte er seine Frage.  
Auch diesmal nickte Sara.  
Augenblicklich spürte sie Grissoms wärmende Lippen auf ihren Nacken.  
Eine Gänsehaut widerfuhr ihrem Körper.  
Grissom brachte den Aufzug wieder zum fahren.  
Was Sara nicht bemerkte, war, dass sich der Aufzug wieder nach oben bewegte.  
Als sie wieder hielten, legte Grissom seinen Arm um Sara und führte sie durch die Gänge des Hotels.  
"Wohin führst du mich?"  
Grissom antwortete ihr nicht und blieb an einer Tür stehen.  
Er schloss sie auf und geleitete Sara hinein.  
Der Geruch von Kerzen stieg Sara in die Nase.  
Nach einigen Metern blieben sie stehen.  
Grissom hauchte ihr erneut einen Kuss in den Nacken.  
Langsam öffnete er den Knoten des Schals und nahm ihn ihr von den Augen.  
Was sich Sara bot, ließ ihre Knie weich werden.  
Überwältigt fuhr sie ihre Hand vor das Gesicht.  
Das Zimmer wurde von hunderten Kerzen beleuchtet.  
"Gil.. Was...? Wann...?"  
Grissom stand schmunzelnd hinter ihr.  
Er wusste, es würde Sara gefallen.  
Von hinten schlang er seine Arme um sie und küsste ihren Hals.  
"Wir wohnen seit vier Monaten zusammen.  
Ich weiß, wie lange du bei einem Bad entspannst.  
In der Zeit habe ich hier arrangiert."  
Wieder hauchte er ihr Küsse auf den Hals.  
"Und was hättest du gemacht, wenn ich dich gebeten hätte mit in der Badewanne Gesellschaft zu leisten?" lachte sie ihn verführerisch an.  
"Auf die Frage fand Grissom so schnell keine Antwort.  
Er schluckte und führte Sara zum Esstisch.  
Gentleman-Like half er ihr sich zu setzten und nahm gegenüber von ihr Platz.  
Gemeinsam und in romantischer Atmosphäre aßen sie ein vorzügliches Mahl.  
Sara schien es zu schmecken. Grissom hingegen stocherte gedankenverloren in seinem Essen rum.  
"Schmeckt dir das Essen nicht?" fragte Sara.  
"Ich hab keinen großen Hunger."  
_Hunger habe ich schon, aber eher auf etwas anderes.__  
__Saras Anblick macht mich ganz kribbelig.__  
__Sie sieht heute Abend so wunderschön aus.__  
__Sie sieht immer schön aus, aber heute ganz besonders.__  
__Warum bin ich nur so nervös.__  
__Es ist nur eine Frage die ich ihr stellen möchte und sie hat nur 2 Antwortmöglichkeiten.__  
__Ein vielleicht gibt es bei Sara Sidle nicht.__  
__Tu es Grissom. Sara liebt mich.__  
_"Geht es dir nicht gut Honey?" riss Sara ihn aus seinen Gedanken.  
Liebevoll führte sie ihre Hand an seine Wange.  
"Alles in Ordnung Sunshine. Ich möchte dir nur etwas sagen."  
Grissom stand auf und trat an Saras Seite.  
Er zog sich einen Stuhl ran, setzte sich neben sie und nahm ihre Hand.  
Sara ahnte was jetzt kommen würde, was Tränen in ihre Augen trieb.  
"Sunshine, das letzet halbe Jahr war für mich das wundervollste in meinem Leben.  
Durch dich fühle ich mich 20 Jahre jünger.  
Mein Job ist mit nicht mehr das Wichtigste, denn diesen Platz hast du eingenommen.  
Ich sehe dich an und alles um mich herum gerät zur Nebensächlichkeit.  
Ich frage mich täglich, womit ich so eine bezaubernde Frau verdient habe.  
Nach allem was ich dir angetan habe, hast du immer an unsere Liebe geglaubt.  
Ich möchte keinen Tag mehr ohne dich sein und jede Nacht mit dir in meinen Armen einschlafen."  
_OK Griss. Bis jetzt läuft doch alles nach Plan.__  
__Atme noch einmal tief durch.__  
_"Ich liebe dich Sara und das werde ich immer tun.  
Du bist die erste und einzige Frau der ich diese Frage stellen werde."  
Grissom hatte keine Sekunde den Blickkontakt zu Saras braunen Augen unterbrochen.  
Ihre Tränen liefen unaufhörlich.  
Seine freie Hand fand Saras Wange.  
"Könntest du dir vorstellen bis ans Ende deines Lebens an meiner Seite zu sein?"  
Sie nickte.  
"Könntest du dir vorstellen mit mir und einem wundervollen Kleid an dir, vor all unsere Freunden, mir ein ganz bestimmtes Wort zu sagen?"  
Sara lächelte verlegen. Seine letzte Frage trieb nur noch mehr Tränen in ihre Augen.  
Nun fiel es Grissom um einiges leichter die einzig wahre Frage zu stellen.  
"Sara, willst du meine Frau werden?"  
Ohne ihm zu antworten schlang sie die Arme um Grissom und schluchzte in seine Schulter.  
Grissom strich ihr beruhigend über den Rücken.  
Er wartete, bis sich Sara in seinen Armen wieder entspannte.  
"Ich hoffe das sind Freudentränen?"  
Sara nickte in seine Schulter hinein.  
Sie war völlig aufgelöst.  
Vor dem Unfall mit ihm, hätte sie es nie gewagt nur daran zu denken einmal Grissom zu heiraten.  
Und nun stand sie kurz davor.  
Sara löste sich von Grissom und sah verliebt in seine funkelnden blauen Augen.  
"Nichts auf der Welt möchte ich mehr, als deine Frau zu werden."  
Mit verführerischem Blick näherte sie sich seinen Mund.  
Sie gab ihm einen kurzen Kuss und ließ immer längere Küsse folgen, bis sie den Kuss einfach nicht mehr lösen wollte.  
Ihre Zunge verlangte nach mehr, was Grissom gern geschehen ließ.  
Seine Hand, die eben noch Saras hielt, suchte ihren Nacken.  
Umso überraschter war Sara, als Grissom sich abrupt löste und Sara schockiert ansah.  
"Was?" fragte sie besorgt.  
"Ich hab IHN vergessen."  
"Was meinst du?"  
Grissom wühlt erst in seiner linken Jackettasche und dann in seiner rechten.  
Aus dieser zog er dann eine samte quadratische Schatulle.  
Saras Augen wurden immer grösser, vor allem als Griss die Schatulle öffnete und ihr ein silber- glänzender Ring entgegen funkelte.  
Er nahm den Ring und streifte ihn mit zittrigen Händen über Saras Finger.  
Noch immer zitterten Grissoms Hände.  
Sara umschloss sie fest mit ihren, führte sie an ihren Mund und drückte Küsse auf die Handrücken und Handinnenflächen.  
Grissom verlor seine Nervosität und blickte auf Saras Hand mit dem Ring.  
_Sie hat ja gesagt.__  
__Noch nicht vor dem Altar, aber auch das wird geschehen.__  
__Oh man, was liebe ich diese Frau.__  
_Er stand auf und zog sie zu sich nach oben.  
Sanft strich er mit seinen Fingern über ihre Wange und sah ihr dabei eindringlich in die Augen.  
"Weißt du eigentlich wie wahnsinnig ich dich liebe?"  
Sara schüttelte schmunzelnd den Kopf.  
"Nein?"  
"Nein." sagte sie kaum hörbar.

Grissom bewegte sich zu ihrem Ohr und ließ sie seinen heißen Atem spüren.  
"Dann sollte ich dir schnellstens zeigen wie sehr ich dich liebe." hauchte er in ihr Ohr.  
Diesmal nickte sie zustimmend.  
Mit einem fordernden Kuss begann Grissom mit seinem Liebesbeweiß.  
Ehe sich Sara versah, hatte Griss sie in seinen Armen und trug sie zu ihrem Schlafzimmer und legte sie behutsam im Bett ab.  
Was folgte, war ein Grissom, der seine Sara in dieser Nacht mehr als nur die Sterne vom Himmel holte.  
Aber auch Sara zeigte Griss in dieser Nacht, wie sehr sie ihn liebte.

Zwei Monate nach ihrem Urlaub, gaben sich Sara und Grissom in einer Kirche in Grissoms Geburtstort, Santa Monica, vor all ihren Kollegen und Freunden das Ja-Wort.  
Bei einem Besuch, kurz nach ihrem Urlaub bei Grissoms Mum, hatte das Paar sich für die Trinity Church entschieden.  
Catherine war Grissoms Trauzeuge und Greg bei Sara.  
Wobei es Sara sehr schwer fiel, sich zwischen Greg und Nick zu entscheiden.  
Die Wahl fiel nur auf Greg, da Nick zu der Zeit mit seinen eigenen Hochzeitsplanungen zu tun hatte.  
Denn einen Monat nach Sara und Grissom, heiratet Nick Mandy.

„Im Angesicht Gottes und der versammelten Gemeinde, frage ich dich, Gilbert Grissom, willst du Sara Sidle lieben und ehren, achten und schützen in guten wie in schlechten Tagen, bis dass der Tod euch scheidet?"  
"Ja ich will." gab Grissom mit bebender Stimme von sich.  
„So frage ich nun dich, Sara Sidle. Willst du Gilbert Grissom lieben und ehren, achten und schützen in guten wie in schlechten Tagen, bis dass der Tod euch scheidet?"  
"Ja ich will." schaffte es Sara gefühlvoll zu sagen.  
Ihre Tränen konnte sie schon seit dem betreten der Kirche nicht mehr zurück halten.  
Beim Ringe anstecken, zitterten Grissoms Hände wie beim Antrag.  
Zu gern hätte Sara seine Hände zur Beruhigung geküsst.  
Doch in diesem Moment musste ihre Handrücken genügen.  
Minuten später, durften sie sich endlich küssen und Sara Sidles Jahre waren Vergangenheit.  
Für sie stand von Anfang an fest, den Namen Grissom anzunehmen.  
Die Hochzeitsnacht hatte etwas von der Nacht vom Antrag und ihrem ersten Mal, kurz nach ihrem Unfall.

Einen Monat fiel es weder Grissom noch Sara auf, dass sich etwas veränderte.  
Erst Catherine machte Sara darauf aufmerksam.  
Und sie sollte recht behalten.  
Mit dieser Nachricht ging Sara in Grissoms Büro.  
Sie konnte es nicht abwarten bis sie zu Hause waren.  
Griss saß in seinem Stuhl und erkannte sofort an Saras Gesichtsausdruck, dass etwas nicht stimmte.  
"Was ist los, Sunshine?  
Als hätte Sara seine Frage nicht gehört, setzte sie sich an seinen Tisch.  
Immer noch nicht fähig etwas zu sagen.  
Grissom stand auf und lief um seinen Tisch.  
Er ging vor ihr auf die Knie und sah sie besorgt an.  
"Erzählst du mir was passiert ist?"  
Sara nickte, verlor aber nichts von ihrem geschockten Gesicht.  
Er fuhr mit seiner Hand an ihre Wange, um ihr ein sicheres Gefühl zu vermitteln.  
"Ich... Ich... Ich.. bin... schwanger."  
Augenblicklich hatte Grissom den gleichen Gesichtsausdruck wie Sara.  
Es dauerte bis Grissom diese Nachricht von Kopf bis Fuß aufnahm.  
Als er es realisierte, grinste er nur noch.  
Er zog Sara zu sich ran und umarmte sie freudig.  
"Du bist als nicht sauer?"  
Sara war sich unsicher ob Grissom Kinder haben wollte.  
"Sauer? Sunshine du machst mich damit zum glücklichsten Menschen.  
Wir bekommen ein Baby."  
Grissom war überwältigt bald einen eigenen Sprössling zu haben.

Neun Monate nach ihrem Australien Urlaub bekam Sara ihren ersten Sohn.  
Der stolze Dad wich keine Sekunde von seiner Frau.  
"Du warst wirklich großartig." sagte Griss mitfühlend kurz nach der Geburt.  
Lächelnd legte die Hebamme Sara ihren Sohn in die Arme.  
Sara wie Grissom liefen die Tränen vor Rührung.  
"Unser Sohn, Honey."  
Sara sah liebevoll zu Griss auf, der seinem Sohn zärtlich über seine dünnen Ärmchen strich.  
"Er ist wunderschön, Sunshine. Wie seine Mum."  
Gil war total überwältigt von seinem Glück.  
"Wie heißt der Kleine eigentlich?" fragte eine Krankenschwester.  
"Samuel." verriet Sara und strich ihrem Sohn über die Wange.  
Ihr Glück war perfekt.

Zwei Jahre ist es nun her, dass Grissom und Sara am Weihnachtsvorabend mit dem Auto verunglückten.  
Viel war seitdem passiert, wobei das Positive überwiegte.  
An diesem Weihnachtsabend fuhren die Zwei mit ihrem Sohn dieselbe Strecke zu der Berghütte, wo sie damals einen Fall aufklären hätten sollen.  
Ohne Schnee und ohne Komplikationen kamen sie an der Hütte an und bereiteten sich einen gemütlichen Abend.  
Der kleine Samuel war mittlerweile ein dreiviertel Jahr alt und lag gerade zwischen seinen Eltern auf dem Bett, die sich glücklich und zufrieden ansahen.  
Beide konnten es nicht lassen und strichen ihrem schlafenden Sohn über seine weiche Haut.  
"Wer hätte das vor 2 Jahren gedacht?" sprach Sara zu Grissom, genauso wie zu sich selbst.  
"Du warst damals wirklich sehr tapfer. Das hätte nicht jede Frau überstanden."  
"Zum Glück bin ich nicht jede Frau." sagte sie lächelnd.  
Grissom beugte sich über seinen Sohn zu Sara und küsste sie zärtlich.  
"Das stimmt. Du bist einzigartig, Sara Grissom."  
Wieder trafen sich ihrer Lippen.  
Der Kuss wollte nicht enden.  
Erst ihr Sohn unterbrach sie, als er die Aufmerksamkeit seiner Eltern verlangte.  
Grissom sah auf die Uhr. 00.15 Uhr.  
"Frohe Weihnachten, Sunshine." sagte Griss.  
Ungläubig sah Sara zur Uhr.  
"Frohe Weihnachten, Honey. Wie die Zeit vergeht." sprach sie und gab ihm, mit ihrem Sohn in dem Arm haltend, einen Kuss.  
Familie Grissom schlief wenig später gemeinsam ein.

Schlimme Jahre lagen hinter Gil und Sara.  
Doch seit diesem Unfall haben sich die Zwei ein glückliches Leben aufgebaut und es mit ihrem Sohn Samuel perfekt gemacht.  
Manchmal ist es Schicksal das einem erst schreckliches Widerfahren muss, um sein Glück zu entdecken.

_'Nicht was wir erleben, sondern wie wir empfinden was wir erleben macht unser Schicksal aus.'___

_Marie Freifrau von Ebner-Eschenbach ___

  
Ende


End file.
